Worlds Asunder
by Farquhar
Summary: "This thing must be affecting every dimensions in creation" The last words uttered by Son Goku before his disappearance in the Otherworld. The amalgamation of millions of years of cruelty and death Janemba has moved on to the DC universe with his hordes of undead after devouring it's birthrealm. But this new world will not go without a fight, and old debts are never left unpaid.
1. MADNESS UNBOUND SAGA: Prologue

PROLOGUE TO MADNESS UNBOUND

It was on a day like any other. Like any other day in this city, warm air from the southern states mixing with the cooler air from the polar north created an almost permanent foggy haze on these streets. This dreary fog was partly the reason why Gotham City never won any awards for its beauty, especially at night. The gothic architecture probably didn't help that case, when it could be seen that is. It was a sharp contrast when compared to the glistening white stone and concrete that built its "twin" city, Metropolis. They weren't actually twinned at all, but the partnerships and businesses (food chains, banks, journalists, etc.) have been collaborating between the cities for an exact number of years. How exact would those years be?

The number of years since _**they**_ appeared. The so-called 'World's Finest'. One, a man devoted to putting the fear of God, or if not himself, into the scum of the late-night alleyways with his fists and tools. He finds his home in the rooftops and sewers of his gothic necropolis, a man of true skill and a nigh unparalleled tactical mind. Bruce Wayne, the billionaire heir of an estate who was reborn one night when he eight years old, the Batman of Gotham City. The other, if he could even be called that, was a man of great conviction and power who used his voice, his presence and morals to change the lives of the wicked from their paths in life before they got out of hand. His symbolic power as pure, champion of his country's values is matched only by his _**actual power**_. Fuelled by the life-giving Sun, his strength would be likened to a modern God. Clark Kent, born Kal-El, regular journalist from the humble town of Smallville in Kansas, a foil for the alien saviour of the people he holds dear. The Superman of Metropolis. The great irony is that both are more alike than they would care to admit. Their stance on politics, justice and 'the right thing' are identical and there time working together has taught each other lessons on how to better themselves and see things for how they really are. Now they see the two cities for what they are.

Filthy. Corrupt. Brimming with people content to live their lives ignorant of the values both men have worked tirelessly to uphold for better part of their adult lives. With a team of people just as colourful and as powerful and as virtuous as they, the Justice League. Together, they fought powerful foe one after another, alien, supernatural and domestic threats hundreds of times over, they ended wars, averted natural disasters and political crisis. They became symbols for the two men of Gotham and Metropolis as much as they were to the common man. For a time, a golden age, it was true. To them most of all. They were changing the way things were, making a difference. But now, they faced a crisis unlike anything they've ever seen or faced before. This crisis was unnatural, ungodly and was bigger than they were, than their world. Than their universe. A person can think through problem, overcome obstacles. A group of people can get scared; can influence the fears of others, especially when faced with a problem. The League had this happen to them for once.

It started slowly. Ripples in the fabric of reality had happened before. Beings or effects have slipped through when the defences were low enough and the League was there to face them. The "walls" have been passed through or climbed, but never shattered and broken through. 'Hell on Earth' would almost be a funny thing to say if it wasn't literally happening. What made it truly terrifying was this- it wasn't their hell. To them monsters of terrifying shape and frightening power stepped into their world... and couldn't stay defeated for long. The rifts opened in Gotham and Metropolis both, and it's defenders saw their defences routed and it's people and their resolve crumble.

The world the League had fought for, lost friends for, was crumbling before them. Several weeks later, the Batman and Superman at their wits end have been forced to rally their forces and consult the experts of this activity, the Justice League Dark, to unravel the mystery behind the 'word'. The word that shattered the primordial boundaries between life and death, creation and emptiness. This "other world" that the crisis originated from have made contact and formed an allegiance. The creatures that stepped through for help came in different colours and sporting powers as frightening as their own, with convictions as wavering as their own. A scientist among them, a blue haired woman of considerable intellect and this Earth's greatest minds convene to save the worlds they have shed blood for.

It was on a day like any other... when the word was uttered. "**JANEMBA".**


	2. Bulma's gamble Unite or fall!

**This story is will take place across three sagas, each focusing on different threats, themes and characters with a prologue before each. I singled out Batman and Superman in the opening to announce they take centre stage in this saga, but not necessarily the others. This will not be a story that borrows too heavily from either canon, but instead a literally warped clash between the two (thanks to Janemba) and both universes are forced to pick up the pieces. This is my difficult first story, so please feel free to point out errors and boring parts. I do not own either DC or Toriyamas properties, if I did; I doubt I'd be on this site.**

"Scientists and religious figures are absolutely baffled by what appears to two 'rips' in the sky above Gotham City and Metropolis. While these rips seem to have no ramifications on the local weather or produce any side effects for those nearby, the authorities have announced that people should stay calm and make no attempts to interact with lights in the sky in anyway. The United Nations have released a statement saying that these types of things are more in the realm of the Justice League's remit and local authorities should allow them to take the lead in this investigation. This reporter is certainly glad that Earth's heroes are on the case and advise people to have a safe day and take care out there America!"

1 DAY AFTER THE RIFT - 1 DAY BEFORE THE WORD

The Batman of Gotham was many things. Indeed, his comrades and enemies alike each had a different view of him. Some thought he was paranoid, insane, a great rival, a pessimist, a kindred spirit even. But only a handful knew him as a friend, even less called him family. One of those was Superman and if Superman was sure of anything, he needed a friend's advice.

"Bruce, any leads on what were dealing with here?" he said as he emerged from his entrance. The fabled Batcave had only three entrances- a secret door within the library of Wayne Manor (The Wayne estate residents preferred method), the side entrance in Gotham Woods for the Batman's various forms of transportation and the third being an underground river leading out to Gotham Bay used only by Superman – Clark often wondered why he was only one who knew this door, but could not decide if it was that Aquaman was not a close enough friend of Batman to be entrusted with that knowledge, or whether Arthur (Aquaman's name) would use it given his royal status. "I've kept my ear to the ground in Metropolis, it doesn't like anything Luthor or Apokolips would pull off."

"Be quiet, you interrupted our guest." Bruce immediately replied with a grunt. Clark's surprise at being firmly silenced was gone as quick as it came as he noticed who the guest was... and how she got into the cave.

"If I'd known you were opening a sunroof, I wouldn't be all wet right now Bruce."

"I said to keep quiet and listen to what she has to say, this is urgent- now that were all here, please begin again", Batman said with an unusual calm voice. He had been speaking with his guest since the moment she arrived, crashing through the roof of his cave in a large yellow machine. He noted that it looked like a stereotypical time machine from the old sci-fi comics his father sometimes bought him when he was younger, but pushed that thought of his head. His guest was alone. A single voyager from the rift itself, she claimed to be a famous scientist from her world, but she appeared as a dishevelled mess with an oil covered boiler suit and boots to him – hardly a PhD graduate to him. Of that there were only two notable things about her appearance, her age (Bruce reckoned she was in her 60's) and her well-styled bluish- purple hair.

"Alright, is this everyone then? We don't have enough time to keep this story time any longer!" Bulma started on the group of individuals before her eyes, the first words that came to mind was – What the hell are they wearing?! She stood in her post-crash suit in front of a man and a young girl dressed as a bat, two young men in similar clothes but with eye masks instead of a hood like the others, a woman scantily clad in gold, red and blue armour with knee high boots and tiara and a large green man eerily reminiscent of the Demon King Piccolo from... older imes. "Well?!" she shouted not at the room as a whole but the strange caped man who just jumped out of the river interrupting her earlier.

Superman opened his mouth to say something- likely apologetic- but was cut off for a third time by the Batman, "NO! Just relax and start again." Batman motioned to his protégés and apprentices, Batgirl (Barbara Gordon), Robin (Tim Drake) and NIghtwing (Dick Grayson) to pay attention and nodded the same to Wonder Woman and the Martian Manhunter.

"Fine... My name is Bulma Briefs, I'm a scientist and inventor for my family's organisation called the Capsule Corporation where I'm from. Or at least was. The rift above your city, Gotham I believe you called it, is harmless. I created it and it will close in a few short hours", she paused to halt one of the young men, Robin she thought from asking a question on how she meant harmless and then continued, "I came to you as my sensors lead me to an information source, obviously your computer to find out if this planet has any defences to stop what's coming."

At this point, Superman realised that the computer screen had a few friendly faces on it also listening to the exchange. Zatanna and John Constantine, both magicians and experts on the supernatural laws of the universe, Captain Atom, reporting on behalf of the US Armed Forces and the US President and lastly the Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) kneeling down between the on looking Guardians of Oa.

"What's coming?" Superman asked.

"A threat unlike anything we had ever faced... and sadly you'll have to. My machine is a time machine as well having been modified to travel through the rift in dimensions that IT creates." The Batman perked up then, intrigued that his earlier theory of her ludicrous machine being a time machine, then already deduced what her next words would be.

"This being created he rift and then you follow, using your machine's capabilities to arrive before it, don't you?" Bulma nodded with eyebrow raised at the man's quick understanding, but Batman surprised her further, "you've done this before... following it looking for help. We aren't the first ones you've contacted for help." He said this as more of a statement than a question. Bulma was silent for a time, allowing the others to really let this information sink in. The younger members of the League had shivered thinking that a creature of such power existed, the Guardians of Oa said nothing but scoffed with disdain that such a creature could exist and not be known. Before anything else was said then, to everyone but Bulma's great shock, a **boomtube** had opened where the cave roof had fell.

Superman and Wonder Woman immediately braced for combat, the Batman urging his team to get down over the roar of the portal and the shouts from the onlookers on screen. Outward stepped a figure that could only be described as a stone giant followed by an elderly woman of stocky build and, surprisingly of all and old man with a staff and a muscular man in floating chair. Superman was the first to gather his sense here and shouted "DARKSEID! What have you done with Orion and the Highfather?!"

It was the stocky woman known as Granny Goodness that retorted with her insulting tone of voice, "Be quiet boy, you speak in the presence of Gods!" Superman and the others would have attacked there and then if it wasn't for Bulma announcing to great surprise:

"IT'S OKAY EVERYONE! Please calm down... I contacted them!"

"YOU WHAT?!" the Batman and the computer screen voices all shouted in unison. The Martian Manhunter made an angered expression but did not say anything, he was merely annoyed that had Batman allowed her to read the woman from a different worlds mind when he arrived, they'd have known. This Bulma person had risked all their lives in her naiveté.

"Heh." The dread God of Apokolips, Darkseid had smirked at the reaction but then calmly said, "as the girl was explaining... this rift on Earth has also appeared all over the universe", he pushed a button on his belt revealing a hologram of several planets in this universe, "Apokolips, New Genesis, Almerac, Appelax, Thanagar and countless others have seen this distressing rift. If this woman from another dimension is telling the truth- then we can't afford to be enemies in the face of this final crisis", the unnatural stone face smiled then and staring down at the now standing Dark Knight and Man of Steel, "What was it you once said, Mr Wayne... 'even you can't see the folly of a king without a kingdom?"

For a time, everyone was still. Some were contemplating attacking, others escaping. Out of the corner her eye, Bulma could see the Green Lanterns arguing most diligently with muted audio of course. She then turned to face this Batman, who she reasoned was like herself when she was younger, the 'brains' of this operation. "Like I said earlier, we have very little time, little more than a full day before they reach this universe". She then opened her pocket to reveal her own hologram device, showing hundreds of calls and videofeeds all over the universe translating it all into English for them. Superman cursed mentally when he saw LexLuthor among those in Bulma's contacts.

Batman cursed mentally also, 'this woman was a genius', he thought, 'she's really thought of everything... but there is one thing that worries me the most.'- "Bulma, I respect your ability to scaremonger an entire universe of people and Gods into coming here for the problem that follows you around" - Bulma scowled at that- what was he implying? - " but the thing that I don't get is that earlier you claimed our threat was an 'IT', a creature or entity of sorts, however just then you said 'they'. Which is it?" Batman finally asked with one of his famous glares, his voice also deepening to the growl a lot of the heroes, villains and races all over the place had grown to fear.

Bulma's face paled at that question, the penny dropped then. 'Oh he's clever' she thought, and the way that one with the cape visibly tensed up at the big rock's arrival- 'and he's strong, really strong if he wasn't scared'. Bulma then relented and finished her broadcast to this universe's best and brightest.

"This creature that killed and devoured my universe, my home and countless others while I've been chasing it, is a herald of chaos. An utterly insane, twisted demon from hell itself. I've downloaded and read the stories and legends of all your world's religions and fantasies and believe me, they don't compare to what this creature leaves in its wake. This monster... no, this dark God and its army of enslaved warriors from all over the multiverse will no doubt bring irreparable ruin and devastation to you. Only by taking this risk of bringing all you here to hear my speech is there a hope of finally stopping it once and for all. Its appearance changes with what it devours, growing in strength and intelligence, even I couldn't vouch for what it looked like now, or even... if we have a chance", she looked up then, her eyes scanned the room around her – the Batman was already devising plans in his head, she hoped, his glare hadn't finished yet. Superman and Wonder Woman warily looked at each other and at the screens of wide-eyed listening faces of aliens and Earth-bound friends, but then Bulma continued after catching her breath, she was lightly crying now- she really did look old and tired here, "this _**thing**_.. this BASTARD! Killed my family! My home is dust, and yours will be too if you don't accept my help! I'm tired of running, tired of trying to find a place it can't get to and live out the rest of my life, but I can't! Death isn't enough, there's only fighting or being devoured by it!"

Bulma roared the last part, visibly shaking and sobbing profusely. No one said anything. No one knew how to break that silence. That silence after a terrible confession, of lost loved ones and the pain that comes with it. They say that a good person is one that has the courage to live through life's hardships, blood, tears and all and come out hopeful at the end. If that was true, Bulma was a goddamned hero in Superman's eyes. Batman had never cried like that since he was 8 years old. He knew then if he didn't help this woman, then his parents deaths were in vain.

Hundreds of people watched then as the Superman of Earth, the last son of Krypton and the Batman of Gotham City stepped forward to Bulma, each bowing their heads in respect and camaraderie. Batman took the projector out of her hand and announced to these people, (friends like the Aquaman of Atlantis, enemies like Ras Al Ghul of the League of Shadows and the collected strange alien faces) as only the strategist of America's greatest heroes could:

"What are we waiting for?"

_**HOLY HOT DAMN that was a pain to write. So now the balls rolling, I wanted to get those boring introductions right out of the way as early as I could. Next chapter, battleplans and the arrival of Hell on DCU. Again, please notify any errors to grammar, spelling, continuity, etc.**_


	3. Warplans Bulma's big secret

**Just wanna say that I'm absolutely stunned by the early reactions from people. I'm glad that people want to read about these sort of what-if-oh-my-god stories, and some already making guesses and requests for what I'll do. But hey, anything is possible with fiction. **

"And now we are LIVE on set as we speak to political figures from all over the globe to discuss yesterdays chilling message to, what the Justice League has claimed, *clears throat* every intelligent and technologically advanced race of extraterrestrial life in the universe! The public reaction has been mixed to say the least. Common reports of scared flocks of people moving to religious temples all over the globe - and including the opportunistic looters and marchers in our city streets proclaiming it to be a hoax... Speaking with us now are multi-billionaire head of global corporation LexCorp, Alexander Luthor and the Justice League spokesperson to the Government, Colonel Steve Trevor. Thank you for joining us on Gotham News Live."

1 DAY 12 HOURS AFTER THE RIFT – 12 HOURS UNTIL THE WORD

"Thank you Miss Vale, or should I call you Vicki?", Luthor the businessman asked.

"Um, Vicki is fine Alexander!" Gothamite reporter Vicki Vale replied with earnest. This was too important an interview to mess around in.

"Then Lex... will do just fine as well Vicki," if there was anything Lex Luthor knew (besides how to gain diplomatic immunity through amazing business strategy and endless wealth), it was how to keep a conversation tense - even when it shouldn't have to be. "This message came to me and my company as well and I must say it's a lot of over bloated fuss over nothing. This clearly deranged woman harping on about supernatural forces at work's story should be taken with a pinch of salt!" he chuckled, "there is clearly a scientific explanation for these phenomena and I want to assure the public that LexCorp's finest scientists are already hard at work trying to find an explanation."

"A bold assurance of nothing to worry about, but as all saw in the now internet viral footage, the Justice League, including Superman and Batman and some members of the wanted Secret Society of Super villains were present with this mysterious woman. Colonel Trevor, it is no secret to this network that you have an inside deal with the League and the United States Armed Forces to have this information on hand. So please, make clear to the nation... Is this the genuine article?"

Steve Trevor fidgeted in his seat at this question; he obviously didn't like what he had been sent to say on live television. His pause was noted by Lex Luthor who smirked guessing exactly what Trevor's' response was going to be: "That's highly classified information for the Justice League and high profile member of the United States military only, ma'am. I've been sent to give the statement that the public should stay calm and try to get as far away from the objects in the sky as possible. No more questions... will be taken. Thank you."

At this, the many political and educated voices that were on call or in the video feed queue somewhere abroad were in uproar over this lack of cooperation from anyone they've contacted.

"What are these people like huh?!" Bulma sighed with disdain for the people she saw flicking through the various news channels she could watch on the Watchtower TV in the common room. "I mean, we have news back home but it's all local and quick to the point. Why does someone watching the news in one side of the country be terrified of something happening thousands of miles from where they live? What are they gonna do, write them a strongly worded letter?!" she scoffed.

J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter, was given his name (which he liked really) was given to him by an Earth news station so he wasn't exactly pleased at Bulma's attitude. This was just how TV had always been since he arrived. "The great contradiction is that you contacted all of them indiscriminately about the threat, Miss Briefs."

Bulma turned to face him then, with an almost Wonder Woman-like scowl on her face, "Well yeah! But that was different, we didn't have enough time and I needed to make it a point of telling how serious this whole thing was!" she took a glance out through the common room windows to see the League in strategic talks with the militaries of thousands of worlds, Earth being the centre of everything - to more than a few prejudices. "But since _someone's_ _government_ is too afraid to let people think for themselves in a crisis, we have to build an emotional bubble around them." Bulma scanned the Martian's eyes then – they never changed. 'The similarity to Piccolo is more than just favourite colour and clothing, I never knew what he was thinking either', at that thought, she switched off the TV and went to rejoin the wartime discussion.

J'onn thought on her words for a bit after she left, 'it's a morbid thought, but if her Earth and it's peoples and protectors were so much better than us, how did they fail?' he grimaced at that, 'I can't believe I just thought that, the woman still won't allow me to read her mind... what secrets does she keep from us? What differences in her world gave them a better chance than us? Unless...' He shuddered then at another grim detail and thought it best to bring it up before Batman later.

"OK so... how are the preparations going people?" Bulma said with interest at the table. It was the large round table that the League core-members used to discuss serious matters at with a huge hologram video feed in the centre of it. She took a seat next the Green Lantern Hal Jordan, who she had decided she liked for the very interesting ring on his finger, 'I hope I get to analyse that tech when this all blows over.' There was also a sad memory brought up by him, Hal's fearlessness and excitement before a big battle reminded of someone else from her past – 'He's just like Yamcha was when we first started going out', however old memories brought old scars to the surface so she refocused to the voices around her.

"Yes I see, the Lantern Corps are cooperating as we agreed? Remember make sure it's one of each Corp in a group delivering the shipments to the various sectors where the dimensional rifts are reported." Superman made clear to ask the Guardians of Oa - Bulma's fearful transmission and the backing of someone as well known as Darkseid backing the plan – At least for this battle, old rivalries had to be put aside.

"For the last time boy, yes! But this had better be a good enough reason for this farce. Associating with these different coloured fools is a strain on my emotions, all for the word of some terrified alien whore." The Yellow Lantern Corps leader Sinestro was known for his short temper, but also as his the emotion of his ring **fear** implies – a coward. "The entities of the Lantern emotional spectrum have sensed the disturbance caused by these rifts and have surged energy through the Power Battery to all their Corps. They at least believe the whores story."

"EXCUSE ME?!" Everyone present, all core members of the League and few important member of various global and off-world militaries all winced at Bulma's reaction. They spoke to her already and knew, she wasn't to be trifled with by anyone. "This 'whore' whoever she is you're referring to, is going to save the lives of trillions of people with this plan and giving you a fighting chance! So you can just get off your high horse and take some orders mister! You're only the third most annoying purple creep I've dealt with in my time so you shut your mouth!"

If it was at all possible for the Korugian warlord's face to get redder in anger it would have, but his reply was drowned out the raucous laughter from hundreds of alien diplomats, generals and, of course, members of the League. "If she's even half as spirited as that in the next stage of strategy we're bound to win this thing!" said one of the Generals of the Hawk-people army of Thanagar.

"Enough please!" Superman of Metropolis said through the noise, to Bulma it seemed that this Superman was as much an idol and figurehead over the universe as well- 'Just what adventures has he been on to be this well known in all places, why he's even more revered as Go', again she pushed the distressing memories away. That memory particularly stung.

"Agreed," the Batman now entering the conversation for the first time today - Bruce Wayne was asleep at home, it was night time on the eastern seaboard of America now after all – the Batman however didn't need sleep. For the past twelve hours and probably for the next 12 hours he would be discussing and simulating all the possibilities for plans of attack and defense given the data that Bulma had downloaded onto the Bat-Computer yesterday. Lists of names, powers, shapes, personalities (a lot of which were just eyewitness accounts from other people, Bulma was clearly never a fighter), and most importantly how to beat them.

Barring this Janemba being itself, which she lacked any real combat data on, only one of them truly worried him – this 'Cell' creature was as Bulma's notes described, "a bio-android capable of repairing itself from any injury with improved versions of the abilities that the Earth's defenders of her world had at their disposal. Most of the other threats had the same weaknesses as any other threat, go for the vitals with lethal forces if need be. If Cell was a problem, it would just have to be 'a job for Superman.'

The battle plans were actually very simple; the problem lay in organising it all in time. The Lantern Corps when working together were easily the most dreadful military force ever seen, but they were spread too thin over a massive universe. The Almeracian and Apokoliptian military forces were extensive but they're political situation left much to be desired, some secrets on their tactics and weaponry were being left undisclosed. The forces on Earth were probably the most hectic. Bulma thought it was insane, a planet of billions just like her own, but with hundreds of different dialects, centuries old and even racial conflicts made everything a war in and of itself. 'They're weaponry is for the most part exactly like our own, but capsule technology hasn't been realised yet, I'll have to let Batman or that Lex person see my notes- and where is the style! The Red Ribbon Army had at least some fun with the designs of their warmachines', she then chuckled at the thought that she would have been horrified to think that a few decades ago.

'But yes, the warplans... Every rift of which there are exactly 52 of will be absolutely blockaded off with military at a range of 3 miles with ground forces, tanks and local powered fighters if their races are so lucky. Rifts on the outer sectors have the help of most of the Lanterns, after all, only they can make it their in time. The ones closer to the big superpower worlds were money and guns are no issue like the Tamaraneans, the Warworld, Thanagar, and obviously New Genesis and Apokolips have militaries ready for anything , plus a number of really strong warriors. I've already made it clear that the prime target will always appear alone and awaiting a challenge, at which the special war powers will leave their respective battlefields and rush to Janemba and unleash everything they can. And finally every rift will an orbital armada with, and I quote myself here, big ass guns to pound them into the ground'... "But will it be enough?" she asked aloud.

"This is the largest army ever gathered in the history of the known universe, and it's getting every minute in the lead up to this Janemba's arrival in just 12 short hours, and you're not sure this will work?" Bulma jumped at that before mentally cursing herself for saying that out loud, and turned to see a weary looking Batman and an ever- stoic J'onn J'onzz.

"It certainly is an impressive feat, and for all you pull this off so quickly for just my threats... it's really very flattering." Bulma said quite honestly.

"I've been going the data files you downloaded onto my computer... almost everything from your hell that we could possibly face has a weakness to defeat, and the problem of their souls not staying dead after we beat is already being checked out by the universes finest magic using heroes and villains. We even an imp from the 5th Dimension helping that regard, and trust me they can do anything they like," Batman said with a frank tone of voice, "but this Janemba creature has little to no data. Our army has no preparations for it. Whatever it is. What are you hiding?"

Bulma looked shocked, and was about to say something, but it was J'onn who piped up, "What was different in your strategy in the worlds you'd been to? Why did your world and the universes you tried to help earlier fail?" J'onn breathed heavily then for some reason, he imagned he was just a little more afraid than he cared to admit.

Bulma was silent then, but motioned for privacy. "Superman, can we have word in private please?" Superman raised an eyebrow in confusion, but nodded in agreement allowing Wonder Woman a chance to speak to the alien tacticians. They chose a completely soundproof interrogation room below the Watchtower cells. Now in private, J'onn, Batman and Superman listened in to what Bulma had to say. "OK, now this is going to be pretty mind blowing but it's true. Of the entire multiverse, there are only a total 52 universe. The theory that every decision we make can change a universe entirely or create another branch of multiverses is actually wrong. And I can prove it." At this she tapped a button on her belt revealing a hologram of the universes she had just described. "There are 12 that follow the rules and decisions of the Supreme Kais of Creation and the Hakaishins of Destruction - my twelve universes, the other 40 being yours in a way."

"Look, I know this hard to wrap your head around, but it's true. It is actually impossible without a tremendous supernatural force to change fate. My 'time machine' can travel through time, but to make it easier, can only travel to that time in a different universe so as not to upset the balance of things."

"The balance of things?" Superman asked incredulously.

"All universe mesh together just as some greater divine force than we can comprehend willed it. Completely independent of each other, with their own rules and parallel. Pre-destined choices and events, only the living things within have the freedom of will to act out."

"If that's true, then what created Janemba?" Batman asked.

"An accident." Bulma replied, "I'm not quite sure of the details, I wasn't there obviously, but everything I described it as yesterday is essentially true. Janemba is a spirit that has become the embodiment of all of my 12 universe's negative energy from the afterlife." Bulma paused then looking for the words to describe the nature of the creature, "I don't know why it is compelled to travel from universe to universe devouring and killing the population as it does. I just know that it is random, and never short. The beast likes to challenge powerful foes to duels and then when it's finished battling it eats when it's hungry and gives lets its minions have free reigns to as they please until the universe is barren, and moves on."

'Oh God' Batman thought, "But if what you say is true, there are only a finite amount of universes and we're next! How can we fight this monster really?!"

"Don't act like your defeated just yet Bruce! It doesn't become you." Superman meant that and with good intentions, but he and J'onn were thinking the exact same thing.

"Janemba is extremely dangerous to say the least, but I do have enough data on it to see that it does fear death. It can be hurt, trust me. The warriors on all the universes had gave it their all and managed to wound it in a fight, but the outcome was still the same. Because they never rallied the troops as we have." Bulma scanned the room then. Batman was almost foaming at the mouth in a mix of fear and rage, 'his back-up plans will probably be a bit difficult to implement now', Superman stared off into space in thought, 'he's thinking of what he'll lose if he can't live up to his legend'. To her surprise it was J'onn who stepped forward at last.

"I wish to view to your mind at last now, Miss Briefs. We now have only eleven hours until your countdown ends. I have to know what you know," J'onn's tone was absolute and firm. Bulma had no choice but to finally give in.

"I warn you though, J'onn. My head is not a nice place to be in." Bulma said with a dismal tone of voice, and a defeated look in her eyes.

With that J'onn placed his hand on her forehead and his eyes gleamed a bright light, signifying him tapping into his telepathic powers. Batman and Superman simply waited, not a word or movement to interrupt the Martian's concentration. J'onn and Bulma stood in that trance for what seemed like an eternity before they both eventually broke off physical contact and fell heavy to floor exhausted. "Miss Briefs!" J'onn shouted, "I'm sorry, I-I had no idea. Miss Briefs..." he had no need to continue asking after her - Bulma was in a deep sleep.

"What did you see, J'onn?" Batman asked again with his unusually calm voice he had used yesterday when Bulma had first arrived.

J'onn looked up at the two almost scared as if he had no recollection of who they were, but tried his earnest to regain his composure and speak. "Everything she said is completely true. Her fear is very real and I take pity on her. She is the only survivor of her entire universe and she has fled this Janemba with the energy of someone much younger. Not because she wasn't able to fight, but because she was never able to win. So she has arrived before the beast in all the universes and studied it looking for a weakness. I believe she has found the simplest method to be the best. Power. We simply need more power than the undead army, which she thinks we will. The beast can indeed be hurt, but it's powers of regeneration and reality warping abilities make direct combat... difficult. She was hoping the Justice League Dark or maybe the combined strength of our sorcerers and cosmic beings would be enough to weaken or contain the beast until a killing blow can be struck."

Batman thought for bit. "Nth metal. The undead army and Janemba are magical in nature. The Thangarian army will need to send shipments of Nth metal to the various armies. I've read the files on the various generals of the army. Frieza, Cooler, Bojack, Ginyu and others all have unique abilities and strengths and weaknesses, but for all their might they're not as strong as they would make out. Physically at least, powerhouses like Clark and Mongul should fare well against them."

"Batman..." J'onn began with a hesitation uncharacteristic of the Martian, "Bulma's great secret she kept from us. I brought up earlier why she said she thought we were different and better suited for this war than the other universe she'd been to." J'onn took a deep breath and finally said, "There are 52 dimensional rifts for a reason. 1 - for Janemba that always appears alone, and the other 51 as they're transport for the armies of the other 51 universes that Janemba has conquered."

Batman and Superman's jaws dropped and asked, "But wouldn't that mean -"

"Yes. We're alone in this fight. We're Bulmas' last hope to beat this thing."

_**This chapter is very very very (almost unbearably) long. But for good reason, hopefully it turned out well. The plan is simple, the threat is severe and the collective peoples are sceptical and afraid as they should be. Those who are now thinking Janemba is way overpowered for this, well, IT is not what you think it is. Wait and see.**_


	4. Warplans 2 Gods willing

**Been reading some reviews here, I'm glad the chapters so far have garnered such... spirited responses. Although, please actually review the story, point out errors in continuity/ spelling/ character traits etc. I don't moderate reviews so feel free to write whatever you want, just keep in mind this is for everybody. With that out of the way, alright chumps- LETS DO THIS!**

"... tensions are high in Metropolis as the city officials have advised for civilians to make their way out of the city as best as they can in the wake of both the Justice League and the US Congress have issued a level 5 security risk over the 'rift' in the sky above the city. Despite incoming occupation by numerous military resources including tanks and infantry, the government has yet to release a statement explaining whatever danger this rift in the sky poses. Any real threat from the so far uneventful thing has not yet revealed itself especially since the accompanying rift in Gotham City had disappeared a few short hours ago."

1 HOUR UNTIL THE WORD – 1 HOUR UNTIL THE SUNDERING

"Also in Metropolis news, a large amount of civilians and civil service workers have outright refused to leave. Despite a number of attempts by local police officers, official warrants by government officials - and even a word from Superman himself- these people have stayed to report on what happens or just doubt the validity of these claims made public just a few suspiciously short hours ago. Of the people staying behind we have a few select interviews."

"My family have lived in Metropolis for 5 generations, I ain't going nowhere," said an off-duty police officer.

"Well, this is all just some phony conspiracy them pigs in congress have cooked up to try and steal out of peoples homes while they go. You'll see! Old Zeke here can see through all their lies!" said Zeke, a homeless man that has been twice arrested for shouting obscenities at people in public

"Oh please, do you really think I, of all people, would leave when the biggest news story of the century is right above us? And hey, Superman isn't going anywhere! The Daily Planet is the voice of this city's people and they have a right to know. And hey, what can't the League handle?" Lois Lane, award winning reporter for the Daily Planet news company was as stubborn as she was headstrong; she'll stop at nothing to get the best angle of a story. Superman was her co-worker under the guise of Clark Kent, and had confronted her on the issue of her staying put in both alter-egos. Both times she refused. She refused a recommendation... from Superman.

"I can't believe that woman sometimes..." Clark had had a rough day. He wasn't really popular in his normal everyday job, and now after confronting all his co-workers about leaving to be refused was downright embarrassing- as well as infuriating. "There's nothing I can do. They're educated enough to know their rights in a situation where the government asks them to leave without a single piece of solid evidence to back it up." Sometimes, he wished he could do more. It was Lois for god sake!

"They don't know what's coming Kal, they'll run for shelter or get out of there when something dangerous happens... I'm sure of it!" Kara Zor- El, the Supergirl and cousin of the Man of Steel, was as much an American hero as he was, although being raised by her native people and laws had left her a little oblivious to human squabbles at times.

"Every sentient race in the universe is lined up for a war we're not sure we can even win yet, and these people are worried about not being able to see it?! What's wrong with these people Kara, why can't I get through to him?!" Clark rarely lost his calm composure, but when he did it was scary stuff to some people, "I've been fighting crime and battles my entire adult life, I wouldn't wish anyone to see the things I've seen! But just the fact that someone feel so high and mighty that they can just-" He was cut off by a finger pressing against his lips.

"Sssshhhh Clark", Supergirl had swooped in to calm her cousin down, she only ever called him his Earth name when it was serious, "stay focused, we'll save the day like the League always does and the universe will then go back to tearing itself apart the way it always has. This is no different from any other crisis I've been in. It's hardly an infinite force of nature coming for us."

Clark took a moment to compose himself, taking his work blazer and tie off to cool down. He sat down on a chair in his Metropolis apartment while Kara (in her full costume) got up to close the window she'd entered through minutes ago. "I don't know Kara. You never saw the way that woman's face went when she described this thing. You know, I think she feels the most hopeless person here."

"Hmm", Kara was about to reply when the two of them heard, with their super hearing , a gunshot at a bank on Main Street, "pretty bold move to rob a bank right in front of a military zone, gotta go Kal. I'll be back in time for the countdown to end." And with that she was gone, super speed and flight are useful traits for a superhero in the city.

"Remember! IN LESS THAN ONE HOUR!" Clark shouted out after his cousin, she was every bit as hyperactive and incorrigible as he was at her age.

Clark re-shut the window and blinds as he began to change from the rest of his work clothes and into the suit he wore at 'work'. His costume was symbol of hope to all who saw it, the famous 'S' literally meaning that in his strange alien language from Krypton. Speaking to himself he mused, "Of course I never saw it... if I was older I like to think I could have done something to help my father change things before the end. _Heh._ 'Father', I've never really knew him, just the AI programmed to be like him. If I can't save the planet that gave birth to me, this Janemba creature and everyone else watching will see how I'll fight to save the planet that raised me." Now he said fully costumed, "This world will see that the Earth can defend itself it gets the chance."

* * *

"Alright, we're just about finished here. Everyone knows exactly what their strategies are?" the Batman asked at last to the warlords and negotiators of countless races, kingdoms, war flagships and even tyrants. If Superman had come to be a symbol of hope to the unknown peoples of the universe over the last 23 hours, Batman had certainly been an instrument of dread. If one race didn't agree with his tactics or code of ethics in wartime, they were harshly 'talked down' with an accompanying glare. "All the shipments of resources have arrived safely at this stage I hope? We're going to need that Nth metal from Thanagar." Batman stated matter-of-factly to the faces on the Bat-Computer.

Immediately, hundreds of alien accents all translated as best as Bulma's technology could manage, responded with an affirmative. "Good. And remember, if Janemba or anything fitting its description appears, contact the emergency line immediately. Our biggest guns from all over the universe will appear in seconds through a boomtube." Again, the alien voices replied with an affirmative. At that the Batman gave a contented sigh of relief, and translated from English to a thousand different languages from all over the universe, wished them good luck.

"Trillions of terrified soldiers, trillions of guns pointed at a threat we haven't even seen yet. And right at the front of it all for the last 23 hours were me and Superman," Batman allowed himself a quiet chuckle. If anyone told him he'd be a major figure in a war to save the lives of hundreds of trillions of lives, he'd have locked them up in Arkham. In fact, if it wasn't for the immediate arrival of Darkseid to his underground abode yesterday he probably would have apprehended Bulma before she finished her story. "That strange woman. If it wasn't for the tiny window of time she'd provided us, we would still be interrogating her." At that thought, he went back to what he was originally thinking.

"Was all this justified? This is the largest war in the history of creation as far as history knows. The toll this could take on people, the lives that me and a few others may have just put to the sword. Can my conscience live with that?" Bruce Wayne was no stranger of death and violence, not since he was eight. But he's never allowed it, let alone planned it to happen en masse. "Is this what I've fought for... is this what you had to die for?"

"We never know how things will turn out, Master Bruce. Sometimes it's best to just take a gamble and see where the dice lands", the elderly wisdom of Alfred Pennyworth, the Wayne family butler came through at last. "Your father used to say that every time he made a business decision, often without the advice of his board of directors. It earned him quite a lot of enemies, as you have, but everyone in that room knew that the man meant more than making money. It was about changing lives for the better. I trust you as much I did your father Master Bruce." Alfred still lived and worked at the manor despite his age catching up to him and slowing his mind, his role in crime fighting had diminished somewhat recently; it was becoming too stressful for the paranoid Dark Knight.

Batman smiled at his oldest friend and advisor. He really had a speech for everything. "Thanks Alfred. But I've got to go to the Watchtower War room, make sure the boys finish covering up that hole in the cave ceiling." His butler nodded in agreement and took a seat at the infamously wide computer monitor.

Batman pushed his earlier thoughts to the side as he got into the cockpit of his modified jet, the Bat-Plane as local news called it. Pushing buttons and strapping himself in to rocket off to the orbiting Watchtower for the final debriefing, he then thought of J'onn's thought-provoking revelation from 11 hours ago (he still hadn't slept). 'If Bulma kept that secret from us, what else could he have? J'onn would never have probed deep enough to actually hurt the woman; even his little push the other day had knocked her unconscious. She must feel truly hopeless seeing the state of affairs this world was in when she appeared. She even remarked that a space station of costumed heroes sounded too funny to be true.' He glanced back at the rapidly disappearing Gotham City, 'Well, we'll see when the time comes.'

* * *

Bulma, to everyone's astonishment, was up and well rested after her mind probe from J'onn. Even more surprisingly, she was up and willing to go out to the field. Not fighting or battle plans, certainly not- that was always beneath her, ever since her first adventure when she was only 16. No, she had a plan to end the key advantage of the enemy, their immortality. Since Janemba is abstractedly a blockade on the afterlife in whatever realm it enters, they needed to find a way to cut that off, and then his army will fall like flies. Janemba was another problem entirely which she was sure pure brute force was all she could recommend. And so, the Justice League Dark and some other supernatural experts on the occult and the afterlife have met with her to discuss her idea. She had travelled to a Madame Xanadu's shop in New York City which apparently is the centre for all things supernatural that the League might be interested in. It was the best chance she had. The weather wasn't her friend either, the rain was shockingly heavy, something the rifts do the local climate she learned years ago.

"Impossible." The golden- clad Doctor Fate said.

"Heaven and Hell are not as easily breached as you assume Miss." Said The Spectre with equally enigmatic Phantom Stranger nodding in agreement.

"I'm not even going to need tarot cards to convince you to leave," replied the mystic Madame Xanadu, "if it what you claim is true, this thing is way more powerful than any God. What then, pray tell, could we do to prevent it then? Hmm?"

Bulma immediately regretted not coming sooner and explaining this them. The only two that could add credibility to her story were Zatanna and this John Constantine fellow who, it turns out, both have histories of being emotionally overzealous and manipulative in their personal lives to be really trustworthy.

"Oh come on, we all know its possible! We just aven't tried tis all!" the Liverpudlian magician Constantine began, "This is worth the risk here, everyone's lives are at risk here!"

"And if we make a mistake, everyone's afterlives are at risk to. That's a death toll, Satan himself could never imagine." The Spectre claimed.

"HAH! You've obviously never met him!" Constantine replied sardonically.

"Well... what do the others think?" Bulma asked innocently.

At this, there was a moment of puzzlement in the room. John and Batman organised this little meet and greet, everyone was here: Deadman floated above the room listening as he is wont to do; Frankenstein sat in the corner whispering his opinions with Jason Blood, the alter-ego of the demon Etrigan; The Swamp Thing's presence surprised Bulma, but she brushed that off to be just a magic thing; Shade sat next to Madame Xanadu at the table and lastly the 'Trinity of Sin' as Bulma had read on the way here. Pandora sat scowling out the window, the Question watching with invisible all-seeing eyes and the Phantom Stranger being the only one of the three to actively engage her in conversation.

"Who do you mean, dear?" Xanadu asked with a hint of curiosity.

"The other sorcerers in the League database, I made sure to contact them to come to this address." No sooner had Bulma finished that sentence had the door opened revealing four figures in hoods. Four powerful magicians indeed, comparable to anyone else in that room to say the least. "Blackbriar Thorn, Brother Blood, Morgaine Le Fay and I, Felix Faust at your service."

Most of the room came alive with lurching into combat stances or muttering the first words of a spell when- "DON'T! I CONTACTED THEM!"

After a moment of agonising silence, it was Zatanna's snicker that interrupted it, "Bulma, you have a real knack for this."

"Calm down friends, our old rivalries will have to be set aside for now. You see, the beautiful visitor from a different dimension tells the truth. Really. And also tells a truth when she says that Heaven and Hell can be made the one-way ticket is written of being." Brother Blood had begun to explain.

"But there's a catch, right?" Bulma asked, she was the only one not angry at, well, herself for taking the risk of contacting dangerous super criminals.

"Very astute of you, girl," Morgaine replied. 'Good luck trying to outbitch me, bitch' Bulma said under her breath'. Morgaine continued, "Two catches actually. One, the one-way travel to Heaven and Hell will be permanent. Death for any of us means it this time. Two, it would take a massive amount of magical force to pull off, something that even all of us right here and now together would not achieve alone."

Calmed down now, The Question posed a question of his own, "So what are our options?"

"We only have the one," Blood had said, "We need the Gods of Earth's various pantheons to help. They no longer hear pleas or prayers, not that they ever listened anyway. They've sensed the upcoming battle I think and they fear what's to come. Gods running scared haha! Say what you will of that Darkseid he doesn't cry for help!"

Bulma straightened up then, as best she could in her old age, "Well, he did for me... You know where these Gods are? Take us there. All of us."

At this everyone in the room began shouting in argument or threatening to attack, Pandora particularly already brandishing a blade from her coat. "Well then... if the lady insists." Felix Faust then exclaimed with a clap of his hands and in a moment they were off. Madame Xanadu's shop of wonders with scents of tea and perfume was replaced by the chilling cold floors of the new Rock of Eternity.

While the Rock was destroyed by the Spectre itself awhile ago, there was apparently some truth to the name, or perhaps the several Greek and older deities that now resided here played a part in its reconstruction. Either way, they were here now. The focus point of all magic in a sense, where space and time are malleable. Now, a haven for fearful Gods and wizards. Bulma grimaced at that, her Gods ran scared before the end as well. One thing that impressed Bulma about the Kaioshins of her homeworld was how modest they appeared, some were fat, some were short, all of them had extreme personalities and all of them knew to lay back and relax just like the people they watched over. Religion wasn't that big of a deal in her world, deeds spoke louder than words- a great irony not lost to her when thinking about that idiot Hercule Satan. These Olympian Gods were totally the opposite.

"Whoa. They're... huge!" Bulma exclaimed to no-ones surprise. The Rock itself was just for them to stand, the Gods were massive abstract humanoids surrounded by bright light just as centuries old artists and sculptor depicted them. They silently turned their attention toward the new group of visitors to the former home of the wizard Shazam.

"For someone who's gambling with the entire universe as a bargaining chip, you do not appear as great a genius as you've led your companions to believe." Said Pandora who was rather unimpressed with the blue-haired scientist's as yet unbelievable story.

Bulma ignored her snide remark and shouted "HEEYY! WE NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

At this, the members of the Justice League Dark who could have senses of humour roared in laughter, even her former defenders John and Zatanna. "You must be jokin' love! They're actual Gods from fantasy and that, and you think theyll turn back for a simple yello?!"

Zeus, she recognised was the only member of the Gods that did not turn away immediately with disinterest. Bulma was not a worshipper of them, so she had to get noticed a different way. She reached into her pocket revealing a capsule. She pushed the button in and tossed it revealing a large decorative fan with an asian inspired design. The Bansho Fan

Morgaine Le Fay's voice perked up there, oh it was rich! "What is it wench? Are you going to cool them down after laughing at you so hard?" Bulma wasted no time waving her hand for the group's silence. And then-

"HEY ZEUSY! I WASTALKING TO YOU!" and with a mighty heft (for a woman her age), the fan caused a small, but incredibly violent force of a hurricane to blow against everything in front of her- Gods included. With that massive force of wind, many members of the League and the villains all had to grab onto something to risk not falling off the Rock into who knows where! The mighty Olympians were pushed back indeed, only Zeus who still watched this woman- now with a renewed interest- stood firm. "Hoo! So to answer your question, bitch. Yes I am." This time, it was Jason Blood's turn (who has a chequered past with the witch) to roar with laughter.

Zeus did not expect this from a mere mortal. Who was she? What did they want? Telepathically, he reached out to the scientist-turned-saviour. Unlike J'onn's mind probe, this was almost soothing. _Ah I see. Child of another Earth, you have travelled a great distance to come here; a journey few would have dared undertake, let alone follow that path for so long. You have earned my respect. No mere mortal has ever dared push me in a great power for fear of incurring my wrath... and yet you seemed so... hopeful. _

"I am hopeful. I have to be, for everything I've lost." Bulma said quietly aloud, oblivious to how none of the others could tell what was going on.

_This plan of yours. Do you think it wwill work, child?_

"It has to." Bulma said resolute. "I don't know long we've been here. It could be happening now for all we know!"

_Yes. This beast that haunts your dreams is unlike anything we've ever faced. The spell is possible, but doing so will leave us all too weakened to aid you in the battle. Do you wish to proceed?_ Bulma nodded yes. _Then so be ... and farewell._ Then the blinding light took them and they were back in Xanadu's shop safe and sound.

"Mr. Faust. Do you have enough power to send us back to Metropolis? It's high time we end this now." Bulma asked resolute.

Felix Faust heard none of her exchange with the Olympian deity, none of the group really understood what just happened. 'I only came for the reward the League promised if I helped them, now even I'm in way over my head'. None the less, he could see a new fire in the blue-haired woman's eyes that chilled him to the bone. "Just once, and only four of you, the rest of you are on your own."

"Thank you, friend." Bulma said truly grateful for all they had done. The entire room was taken aback by that. She'd read their files, they weren't nice people. Who taught her were to stand on moral affairs? An ape? In the end, Bulma, Constantine, Zatanna and the demon Etrigan now unleashed for Bulma's amazement were teleported back by Felix Faust. Bulma did not have any idea what was going to happen here. But she'd finally done it. Got the army to fight back with, and the enemy's trump card neutralized. For the first time in over 30 years, Bulma was **hopeful.**

* * *

1 MINUTE BEFORE THE WORD – 1 MINUTE BEFORE MADNESS UNBOUND

"OK PEOPLE, LAST CHANCE TO LOAD UP!" A captain of the U.S. Military yells to his soldiers behind him.

Metropolis was absolutely surrounded. The full force of the United States Military was on display here- tanks, helicopters, orbital defence weaponry, well over 3 thousand well-armed, well-trained marines. Even better was that since this rift was on Earth, the League had to call in the cavalry. Famous heroes like the Aquaman, Green Arrow, the Green Lantern, the Flash, the remaining roster of the Teen Titans and most importantly Supergirl and Superman. In that captain's own words 'morale could not be higher'. Above the battle in the League watchtower, the commands were being barked out by now tense Batman and recuperated J'onn J'onzz. Bulma and her group arrived just in the nick of time- Bulma found herself immediately escorted to the general in command's tent where she found the presence of Lex Luthor and some agents she read about, an Amanda Waller and Sarge Steel.

Wonder Woman, Shazam, Stargirl, Booster Gold and other heavyhitters were not present. Others like Hawkgirl and Starfire returned to their home worlds to join their people's fight. After all there were 51 other battlegrounds that needed the League's help, they had promised as much. The shipments of Nth metal and other technologies from several extraterrestrial militaries were immediately and quickly tended to by StarLabs and distributed by the League of Shadows. This was it. Just a few more seconds. Just. A few more...

15 MINUTES AFTER THE WORD – 15 MINUTES INTO THE SUNDERING

"It's a great view, isn't it Mr Luthor?" Bulma asked the stunned Lex.

"What do you mean Ms. Briefs?!" Lex asked back belligerently.

"Of the fires, I mean, of course. It always starts like that. When the dead march."

**OOOHHH IT'S ON NOW! The next load of chapters, including the next one will reveal just what happened and where what happened... er happened during that first 15 mins. Really sorry for keeping big reveals from you so far, but for it all to pay off in the end. It must be so. I also took some EXTREME liberties with the magical and God characters so far, but well thats just to raise the stakes. Thanks again.**


	5. The first 15 minutes

**WOW people, power levels are complete bull. There hasn't even been a fight yet and people are freaking out about the what-if scenarios of Dragonball GT which (you may have realised) is also complete bull. Well, anyway, the first few tales of woe at the beginning of this war I've been torturously alluding to the past month. "GET ON WITH IT!" – God.**

"Worldwide panic has erupted on social media as onlookers of the city of Metropolis from the makeshift tents and farms on the outskirts of the city have uploaded video footage of explosions of light and fires raging throughout the city streets in the distance. The military tried their best to confiscate such articles as they were found, but have already attracted hundreds of thousands of views within the first 10 minutes of recording. Concerned young people and relatives of those still in the city have been plaguing the emergency hotlines of both the police force and this very news station for any insight into what is going on. Just what IS going on Metropolis? What is causing the strange fires and are our citizens okay? I'm afraid this reporter is astonished at the government's lack of explanation or insight into what could mean the deaths of innocent pe-"

* * *

BATTLE FOR METROPOLIS

At that moment, the power went out for the entire area- lights, television, public transport – all of which needed to be taken by the superhero Black Lightning who was currently in battle with a deadly foe of his own on the city streets. It wasn't too much of an issue; the fires provided everyone else with light with which to see. The military's tanks and rooftop soldiers were bombarding the hole in the sky with cannon and grenade fire as soon as life forms began to emerge. The rift pulsed a wave of force, barely a strong gust of wind, shifted it's rainbow colours around before launching whatever occupants it had at terminal velocity toward the battlefield. The army was very well-stocked indeed. Massive cannons, rifles and grenades with ammunition that produced explosions almost nuclear in strength, but not in size thankfully were donated from many different nations in the universe, including Nth metal shurikens (for a group of Gothamites), knives, crossbows, hand-axes, maces and one notable quiver of metal tipped arrows arrived also. They were astonishingly well made for just a day of notification.

The Batman of Gotham was there on the frontlines, despite his lack of powers he was still an more than adept physical combatant and his inventive mind allowed him to build and modify a large battlesuit fashioned in his own image. This 'Super Batsuit' as it was nicknamed by the Flash, combined both the streamlined otherworldly appearance of harvested Kryptonian technology with those of Wayne Industries branch of warfare technology, courtesy of Lucius Fox. Other non-powered heroes like the Huntress, Steel, S.T.R.I.P.E., Green Arrow and Batman's own apprentices were all sporting some armour or skill enhancing technology. Green Arrow for instance, on a nearby rofftop, had a visor to improve his accuracy and Nightwing wore literal 'wings' fashioned out of carbon-fibre and a small electric rocket engine for fliying around the battlefield (Starfire, the flying member of the Titans was absent of course). These improved their chances somewhat in the face of what was a legion of hell itself.

"BATMAN!" shouted the League member Cyborg, "you owe me 10 bucks!"

"We'll see about it later" Batman replied almost to himself as he just curb stomped what could only be described as a zombie- a walking corpse. 'I took a bet on whether Bulma was telling the truth at the beginning; I was convinced she was sincere soon after but well- what's 15 dollars to Bruce Wayne?'Apparently it was not enough to stop him firing off a small barrage of anti-personnel gas rounds into a crowd of the un-dead. The surprising thing was is that some of the un-dead appeared, well, fresh. In any other circumstance you would have thought they were perfectly well- most had clearly died of something sudden... like a planet's core exploding. The other important distinction is that many weren't human, alien races sporting strange weaponry or powers from all the multiverse appeared- some wore brown padded armour of some stretchy, but tough polymer, some had purple skin with fish-like faces and hands and some appeared as just fantastical creatures; wolf-people, lizard-people, some had cybernetic enhancements and, to most everyone's surprise, a horde of dinosaurs, big cats and other animals from the history books. Just what world was Bulma raised in?!

"Arrow, what do you see?" Batman asked through the communicator embedded in his ear.

"They seem to be wild, Batman," Green Arrow was assigned along the military's best snipers to pick off strays and point out combat tactics, but as they quickly discovered, "as soon as they hit the ground, which many of them haven't survived, they just go nuts looking for something to fight or... hide."

All of the heroes and the military ranked officers heard this exchange and cursed, "Hide from WHAT?!"- No sooner had they said it did a massive green wave of heat fire from the hand of a floating individual incinerated an entire group of soldiers on a rooftop, along with the roof. Supergirl who initially ran to intercept was cut-off by magical wires wrapped around her that seemed to sap her strength, before being swatted away by two warriors, a man with a sword and a woman with long bushy orange hair.

Superman had just froze a group that were gunning for the Daily Planet with his superbreath, when he looked up to see the group that just attacked his cousin. 'I read about them in Bulma's notes, the group that came after Cell'- "BOJACK!" he shouted in anger.

"HAHAHA!" Bojack, leader of a mighty group of Galactic super-pirates in his own universe surveyed the gathered resistance of this planet before him, so, the bitch finally got the guts to try something new instead of just hide for awhile, heh, everyone else has got to destroy an Earth at least once all the other times. It's our turn now!"

"You won't lay a hand on this planet!" Superman roared in challenge, now flying up to meet the green skinned monster at eye level.

"Heh, someone actually volunteering to die, huh? Well then..." Bojack waved his hand forward causing a riptide to hundreds of beings, all flying soldiers boasting the ability to fire blasts of energy wearing armours that clearly meant they were from hundreds of different long dead cultures and armies to spew forth from the rift, "LET'S GIVE THEM WHAT THEY WANT, BOYS!" And so, the Justice League of America (backed by the manpower and most advanced wartime technology of the United Nations armies) charged against the first real battle of the worst war in recorded history.

* * *

BATTLE FOR THANAGAR

It doesn't matter how sharp a blade is, or how strong the wielder is- if the skin or amour of the opponent can't be pierced then there's no point really. Shayera Hol, the Justice League member known as Hawkgirl, was an experienced brutal combatant but despite her races famous wings- she was no Wonder Woman. The small blue creatures laughing at the Thanagar resistance were undeterred by the booming cannons or simple metal weapons that bounced harmlessly off their hard, insect-like carapaces. They were also far stronger than they appeared, tearing through the hulls of donated Almeracian and human tanks and orbiting fleets with ease, all the time laughing and firing off bursts of energy that no armour could withstand.

"Dammit, where are those damn Lanterns when you need them?!" Shayera was fighting a losing battle, there only was 10 of the monsters, (plus the already dispatched waves of shambling corpses at the start) but they were just too quick and powerful to resist. "Ooof!" she'd just been kicked back through a building wall in an office of sorts. 'I can't... can't be the one to die here...' her strength was sapped after just ten minutes of fighting this... ugly thing.

Snickering with a malicious childlike voice, the creature closed in for the kill, it's hand cupped to the side gathering energy with a blue hue to it. "Oh no" Shayera said aloud by accident. Then, as if by some divine luck the small thing was impaled by a red beam and then burst into flame. Seconds later, the red Lantern, a male Appalaxian, that arrived at the beginning of the conscription process collapsed, "I used the entire ring's power for that, but at least I got it! I got that ugly sonuva-" he was cut off by the sound of his ribcage being crushed by the knee of the blue creature, it's chest wound and smoking shell already regenerating.

'This thing, it must be the Cell creature in Bulma's notes; no- it's the child of it. They're all mindless killing machines, Batman warned us about Cell and these monsters, they could survive any wound barring total incineration!' "And it's set its sights on me..." Shayera said in a defeated tone. Accepting defeat was uncharacteristic of any Thanagarian, especially for herself, but right now she needed a miracle; and she didn't believe in miracles. Before the final blow was struck, the creature stopped dead in its tracks and exploded into dust. 'What? How?' She looked up at her would-be saviour.

"Not like you give up so soon Hawkgirl. You of all people would have figured out that the little ones can be beaten if you hit them hard enough!" Shayera against her better judgement laughed then. No, she was no Wonder Woman, so it's a good thing they brought her along. Thanagar requested the aid of one of the League's core members in exchange for the massive shipment of Nth metal they hoarded.

"Shut up you, haha, I was just wearing him down." Hawkgirl shot back, she could barely stand up.

"You look badly beat up, I'll get you to the medics and then go, he and Green Lantern can take it from here", Diana of Themyscira replied in an almost motherly tone. The Lantern in question was Jon Stewart, a former lover of Shayera, and a good,reliable soldier. With the two of them, the odds would be good. "When you get back, tell your men to just take care of the wounded and keep the civilians safe, the Lanterns and I have got this." She then picked Shayera up (her right wing was also broken) and proceeded to do just that.

'Good luck, the reports say that this Cell is one big, bad dude.' Shayera thought before drifting into unconsciousness.

Wonder Woman also wished for luck from her Olympian Gods. 'Those little blue devils have left me with scrapes and bruised all over, and the main Cell is even more invulnerable and powerful. Hera help us.' At the beginning, she glimpsed Cell emerge from the rift. He was almost 7 foot tall, and appeared as a larger, muscular green version of the smaller offspring Diana had been systematically punching to death for the last 12 minutes, a few were still facing the wrath of the massive orbital cannons in the Thanagarian armies possession. Cell spoke a few words to his children and then appeared to engage Jon Stewart in a conversation, while Diana and the various other Lanterns went off to fight the 'Cell Juniors' and the un-dead horde. She thought it strange how she had already lost a good deal of hope in the situation- after just 15 minutes of fighting! She smirked then as she approached the upper limits of the atmosphere to the rift, 'This must be how the bad guys feel when we turn up at their door.'

* * *

WHEN GODS MARCH TO WAR

"Stand my people of New Genesis! This evil will be routed as all our challengers have been!" the Highfather shouted above the noise of explosions around the royal guard, "FIGHT!"

"Yes, Highfather!" the Legion of New Genesis rose their spears of gold or their advanced rifles and charged from the floating city of deities and joined the grounded race of warriors below, striding with deadly grace into the oncoming horde of alien barbarians.

"Well now that we have time to talk." With a gasp the Highfather turned only to be gripped by the throat, the hulking purple horned visage of Captain Ginyu standing tall at arm's length.

"Unlike all them other times, our employers have decided to take a more practical and thought-out approach to this little war. And you, my friend are just a bargaining chip." With that, a wrist mounted canister of gas jetted in the face of the leader of the New Gods; and with a cough, he fell asleep to the floor. 5 minutes later, a slightly beaten, but not unhappy Recoome, Jeice and Salza of the other team arrived with an unconscious Orion.

"Bastard took down my team before the gas did its work!" Salza said in an annoyed heavily accented voice, "These jackasses are still laughing about it Ginyu! This plan had better be worth it."

Captain Ginyu and Salza, both leaders of their teams, had a long rivalry for years behind the scenes, only strengthening with the decades of going from universe to universe murdering all around them. "Oh my, really? I didn't any objection to Lord Frieza or Cooler when we came up with this two conquests ago, huh? Wuss. Suck it up and do your job." Ginyu shot back with a glare and a smirk.

"Alright, alright! Let's just throw these guys in the capsule and be on our way. I just wished you'd show a bit of empathy for a dead comrade like I do. That idiot Guldo knew there'd be be no revival this time!" Salza said with an almost, ALMOST caring tone of voice.

"Ah that loser had it coming for decades!" Said Burter, the self-proclaimed fastest in the universe, "Besides, lets get outta here, charge is set."

"Agreed." They all said. Taking the unconscious Highfather and Orion and roughly pushing them into the now gone Armoured Squadron space pods, and filling Guldo's with loot from the New Genesis palace vault (A fast feat for Burter again), they all rocketed off to the neighbouring Apokolips, leaving the armies and the now suspiciously buzzing fleet of ships to stay.

* * *

A MARTIAN'S MUSINGS

The Martian Manhunter thought to himself after finishing off the last shambling corpse alongside the Guardians of Oa. 'Why create so many rifts? Bulma claims that 52 rifts appeared for each universe and then Janemba itself, but why? If it's truly as intelligent and bloodthirsty as it makes out, why have two rifts? One for itself and another somewhere else for the un-dead and their commanding warriors? That way it could force the challenge to come find it instead. None of this makes sense unless...' J'onn swore inside his mind then as the terrifying realization came to him, 'Janemba does plan this, and it uses Bulma who helps unwittingly. It uses so many rifts to spread our forces thin, to wear apart the weaker civilisations and single out the best challenges for itself! ... My God... Bulma, whatever you and Batman have in store for this beast better work or we might follow suit with the rest of the multiverse.'

* * *

FROM ONE TYRANT TO ANOTHER

"The last 5 minutes I've heard nothing but reports of bloodshed from all over the universe as waves of un-dead and powerful beings cut down their opposing armies. And yet, here, in my capital! The most terrible militia of the known territories, feared by all! Is faced by three creatures alone? What is this mockery?" Darkseid's booming voice echoed out across the scorched fields.

"Hmm, you are exactly as our Father described, is he not Frieza?" Cooler, the eldest son of the Frost Demon King Cold, once ruler of a third of his known galaxy said (well) rather coolly to his smaller, younger brother. Cooler appeared as he usually did, a purple skinned humanoid with white bone chest armour and gauntlets, with a long prehensile tail.

"Indeed so, but I think we should be silent. It is Father who said he'd do all the talking." Frieza replied in a mocking tone. Frieza appeared as a pale skinned, sleeker version of his elder sibling, minus the bone plate. He was once known for having an even more brutal and oppressing grip on his subjects lives than his father did. Frieza was recognized by his father, over the jealous chagrin of his older sibling, as being a worthy successor and was groomed for the takeover of the Planet Trade Organisation.

"Yes, boy. Be silent!" King Cold was to any man, an imposing figure. Well over 8 feet tall, an appearance one would say was the devil in the flesh, and a history of long bloody conquests and assassinations of hundreds of opposing rulers, including his own kind, had left him the most feared creature in his universe. Until his death of course. "I'm sure our guest would like to know who we are, and what our offer is, hmm? My name is King Cold, these are my sons, Frieza and Cooler. I have begun a plan to-"

"Offer? A bold decision to come so few and already be asking demands of me? Enough of this tripe, kill them." Darkseid's command was absolute and his opponents' war record was of no interest to him. Immediately artillery shells and fire launched towards the three figures. To the army's surprise, all the attacks were held off by some unseen telekinetic force presumably from the one called Cooler whose hand was raised. With a nod, Cold allowed his youngest son to show what he could do. Frieza raised a single finger and at its tip was a single bead of fiery light. But that bead continued to grow in size... bigger and bigger. The army then stopped firing to observe this display of power. It was like, a supernova had just appeared out of nowhere to swallow them up! Darkseid was enraged by his army's show of fear and lit his eyes up to fire the infamous Omega Beams unless-

"Offer? A bold decision- yes, but not a foolhardy one. I have set a plan in motion to make this entire war go in our favour. No opposition or setbacks. We will come out of this far wealthier and more influential than we could ever have dreamed." King Cold continued over the roar of his on's planet-bursting attack. "One word and my son will turn this smoking wasteland in to a pile of ash and debris in space. Right next to your cousin planet."

"What?!" Darkseid remarked incredulously. 'There is no way they could have anything to bargain with me, the woman Bulma had no knowledge of this to me! I'll kill her for betraying me!', but he calmed himself in front of his servants. "What then do you offer?"

Cold and his sons smiled. The plan was never in doubt. "Frieza. Do calm down." The supernova shrank away much to the army's relief. "This creature you search for, is not what you think. A maniac of fearful power, yes. But maniacs, like on that rock Earth, aren't killed, they're locked away where they can never hurt anyone. We all know of this little spell you have cast to negate the afterlife lock it creates, and we'll deal with that in due time. But first, it needs locked away."

"Why? Is it not a master of yours?" Darkseid sardonically asked, "why this rebellion now?"

The two sons of Cold stifled an insult, but Cold was an exceptional businessman at heart. He knew to ignore it. "Master?! HAHA No no, King Cold is no ones servant, and neither I see..." He paused to admire the Dread God's awesome display of resources, "... are you."

Intrigued, Darkseid asked "So what do you propose?"

"The energies of the Power Batteries should be enough to entrap it and still keep it alive in a state of suspended animation, but before we attempt anything, we exploit the war to kill off our... rivals." Cold said the last word with a sense of, what Darkseid perceived to be, fear. "Your rivals as well, the Earth has one man in particular that could pose a threat to the grand scheme of things."

Darkseid was no fool. He knew the threat Superman posed to any scheme he had come up and time and time again, he had the audacity to not only strike the Lord of Apokolips in front of his subjects... but also win. He was sold then, they'd exploit this spell to finally organise a mass slaughter of all those that would dare humiliate or resist the Dread God's machinations. Never again would he have the suffer at the embarrassing defeat of a few costumed mortals from a lowly backwater like Earth. But he still had a question. "If we can at last kill off our enemies in one fell swoop, why leave Janemba alive?"

The three of them stifled a fearful gasp at once then, "NEVER SAY THAT NAME ALOUD!" Frieza shouted before a smack across the back of the head from his father set him right.

"BE STILL, CHILD!" Cold roared with a rage everyone in the nearby army was familiar with, "Apologies, mighty Darkseid. My son does not know his station... but he's right. Ja- IT... does not like that name very much. To answer your question, it needs to be kept alive, but contained because after our rivals lie dead at our feet, and the spell is disabled. We'll have the ultimate gift back."

"What gift is that?" Darkseid asked with genuine excitement.

"The gift, my new business partner," Cold had floated down to the steps on the Lord Ruler's throne with a hand outstretched to seal the deal, "Of being an immortal GOD!" At that, the two terrible, but great kings agreed to this unholy plan. At that, a scream could be heard from Granny Goodness as some space-pods crash landed on the field, some unfortunate member of the Female Furies being crushed in the process. "Ah, at last, our other gift to you my friend. Sons, if you would give the good Captains of our guard a helping hand."

Begrudgingly, the two former tyrants did as they were told, gripping the two captives by their arms and pinning them down onto the ground.

"You'll never get away with this!" the Highfather burst into life, as did his adopted son Orion.

"The army of New Genesis is the most powerful in all the galaxy, they'll follow us here and kill you all!" Orion bellowed to no one in particular.

"What is this?" Darkseid demanded an answer.

"Captives, my lord, as bargaining chips with the Justice League. They are our bargaining chips, the show of good faith happens in approximately... 10 seconds." Cooler responded to the massive stone giant of Apokolips. 'Up close, he is an imposing figure. But he'll dance to fathers tune by the end I'm sure.'

"Burter!" Frieza commanded of his soldier, "Is the deed complete?" Burter nodded silent affirmative. "It's only a matter of time before the light reaches us through space. Our team were meant to capture these two buffoons for stage 2 of the plan. The final portion of stage 1 was to create a place to call... home." Frieza spoke loud enough for the army to hear.

"The nuclear cores of over 15 flagships from all over the multiverse, including my own ship, the IceBrand. But alas, I give you, partner, APOKOLIPS TWO!" Cold roared to the army, looking up at the sky... to see the golden and lush green planet of New Genesis be burnt to cinders in a tide of nuclear fire.

* * *

ARRIVAL

The Warworld of Mongul the Second hosted the greatest, bloodiest arean battles from over three galaxies. Thousands of spectators came to see gruesome battles between would-be champions and bloodthirsty murderers with whatever weaponry was available at the time. Mongul himself loved a challenge as well, perhaps too much. Despite the insistence of Bulma and then Superman and Batman, he refused the help of the League or the Lantern Corps; he had even disabled all tracking beacons and receivers from all over the floating station. All to show his rivals, of the League or international political communities, that Mongul the Second was more ruthless and more powerful than his predecessor ever was. And so, orbiting around a rift in space as described by this woman from another dimension or whatever. He waited. Until Bulma's counter finished and then...

"What the hell was that?!" Mongul was thrown from the seat in the Warworld control room from a mighty quake. But it couldn't be Warworld wasn't like other planets, it was his and he was it's master! Unless- "Ah, I see the time has come! Champions of my Warworld, go forth to slay the un-de." His yellow skin paled at the sight before him.

His champions were slain, not a fist or blade, but by... something. Their bodies were glazed over in a sort of crystalline substance, but... Mogul could not believe it. It looked like his champions and all the spectators were changed into Earthling confectionary! Mongul kept turning seeing that everywhere he moved out of the corner of his eye dashed a creature that appeared to be taking 'bites' here and there out of his warriors corpses. "But how? ... WHERE ARE YOU?!"

In a gravelly, but well spoken style of voice behind him came "Here."

Mongul swiftly turned with a full force punch, but his fist was swiftly caught by... IT. It could only be IT. "Janemba I presume." Mongul said matter-of-factly.

The creature threw his head back and gave off an insane hearty laugh for a solid 10 seconds. "Ah, every new place, she tells them about me and thinks that they'll rise up! Band together and slay me. The God killer himself." IT released the grip on the glorified fight promoter and looked around. "Shame, the man inside my head urges for a challenging battle, something to stir up old feelings of happiness. I sought out this place given its high reputation, but none of them were strong enough to even resist my presence, all jellified. Except you!" IT came another short laugh to the sky and then disappeared.

"Then fight me well! Get it over with!" Mongul snarled.

"Oh no no no, I stopped your attack with ease, I could feel that was all you had to give", IT said, "I have a special task for you now... Take a ship, and go to Earth. Tell them, I'm coming home. And they'd better be ready... because I AM FAMISHED!" With that, IT was bathed a wave of dark purple fire around his terrifying visage.

Through the wind and the lit up arena, Mongul could see it more clearly. IT was only 6'foot 6 in height, hardly an imposing figure, but well, neither is Superman really. It appeared as a stereotypical devil from folklore in the shadows earlier, compounded by its gravelly voice, but in the light... Mongul could see thick red bone armour travelling from his torso, around his back and up his spine to his head, eventually coming together as two massive horns with a boneguard across his mouth- a King's armoured crown. His tail and the rest of his body was different, appearing both purple and light pink depending on the light, Mongul decided he was both at once. The aura of dark evil circulating around the arena planet was what sealed the deal. This wasn't your usual dimension- hopping magical imp or machine god... this was real. A true bringer of the end.

"Now. Go. I will follow you to Earth with this planet as my vessel. And you tell them, Mongul the Second... that Bulma needs to really remember my name next time, the last syllable just won't stay put in that little girls brain." IT laughed again while breaking a jellified chunk of an alien fighter torso and chewing like a rabid animal. "My name... is **Janembuu**."

_**OH SHHHEEEEEIIITT SON! The first act of the war has begun. Plots within plots are forming and people- important, famous people- are being killed left, right and centre. So now are evil has a name, did you expect that? I did. Because I'm the author. Hopefully the reviews don't explode with power levels and fan theories of Toriyama's insane expanded universe. I really appreciate the interest this has sparked, but I'd to know if I'm good at this so far lads and ladies. Cheers again.**_


	6. Battle for Metropolis 1

**First fighting chapter- ENGAGE! The battles have been set up and shall commence in hopefully epic fashion. I am a professional after all.* The writing is a bit iffy at times, this is a late night upload for me.**

***May not be a professional writer***

* * *

BATTLE FOR METROPOLIS

'I've been no stranger to brawls over the years... I've been in enough fights to tell the difference between a full blown fight, and a simple brawl between thugs and cops. This is definitely the latter.' The Batman was a detective at his core, but an experienced martial artist he was also. It didn't help much here though. Bojack and his pirate for all their strength and teamwork lacking fighting skill from his brief glances back at the fight with Superman.

"LANTERN! GET THOSE SOLDIERS CLEAR!"

"CYBORG, CALCULATE WHERE THE ENEMY ATTACKS ARE GOING TO HIT FIRST AS A HEADS-UP!"

"WALLER! CALL YOUR MEN OFF, LET THE LEAGUE HANDLE THIS!"

His cries for help in saving lives and re-gaining control of the situation had fell on deaf ears for a few moments now. Even he was a little distracted. The titanic crashes between this 'Bojack' and his group with Superman and Supergirl were overtaking anyone's game plan right now.

'Bulma never knew these things could use magic, or else Clark would have been switched with Diana for this case.' Batman mused. 'Not that main street would look any different.

In that, the world's greatest detective was correct. Metropolis had already seen much collateral damage from the initial shelling of the undead, streetlamps, post-boxes, shop windows and even some abandoned cars were wrecked a little, but this was a full on spree of domestic damage. Batman considered asking if they were doing this deliberately, then silently concluded that they were. The large one of Bojack's gang who brandished a sword had just sliced clean through a skyscraper support beam to distract their opponents from the battle. It indeed worked, and Superman who rushed to brace the building was swiftly sucker punched into the lobby of the LexCorp building.

"He won't be too happy about that." Batman said, before dodging an attack with an Olympic-level backflip a few feet away.

"You won't be very happy with today's results either, friend!" with a roar, a green man with large muscles just tore through the truck that Batman was standing on for a better view. This one had a ball of green fire in the palm of his hand ready to fire and leave no trace but ash that the Dark Knight ever existed, until-

"I'd worry more about my eyesight if I were you." Batman cryptically said to the confused green alien, a moment before a 'beep' sound signalled the detonation of the 'bat-bombs' he'd dropped around the truck as he jumped. As the flash bangs, plus smoke grenades, went off in the aliens face, Batman spun and dashed for a nearby alley, away from the fighting.

'Have to get back to HQ! I can better co-ordinate the fight from the Watchtower.' No sooner had the thought entered his mind as the female alien from the rift awaited his emergence on the other side of the alley.

"Well, well, a bat on the street? Did you get your wings clipped, little man?" this one, with her snarky personality and red hair and green skin was an all too familiar sight to the Batman. He was reaching for the anaesthetic gas grenades in his utility belt when two voices chanted in his earpiece.

"Tell her to look to the skies!" "No you idiot that's not even a quirky one-liner! Just get her man!" with a passing shadow of a winged man, Batman half-smirked, half-cringed at the dialogue between the two former Titans- Nightwing and Cyborg. True enough, a barrage of blue plasma fire and patented explosive (Nth metal lined) shurikens struck the girl at the back of her head. Then as she gasped in shock, Nightwing with his wingpack, gripped his mentor by the arm and rocketed away.

"You're late." Batman half- criticised.

"Don't thank me yet! She's not gonna be distracted for-AHH!" Nightwing was cut off by an invisible mess of strings that seemed to sap his energy. He dropped Batman to the ground where he immediately assessed the situation.

'Those wires are magical in nature, not the demons themselves. A well-aimed Nth metal weapon could sever the ties" Batman got no farther as five special-tipped arrows sliced the cables, four for the cables and a fifth for the wingpack strap on Nightwing's back. "Fantastic, Arrow!"

"Don't thank me yet! Just grab the kid and let's go! The lanterns will cover our escape!" Green Arrow said as he dropped down a zip line from his rooftop perch. "The call got out, the army is spent. Waller needs us out!"

"Tch." Batman didn't trust Amanda Waller. She had too many friends in too many high places to be clean. Still, that meant nothing to the Batman- the embodiment of stealth and fear. If there were any secrets that you kept from Bruce Wayne, chances are he'd work extra time to find out. "As if it was her call, Luthor or Bulma might have advised it."

"Well, it don't matter now. Leave this to the big guns for now." Cyborg replied to Arrow's request. He too was spent for energy; the hide of those monsters was too much even for the Apokoliptian technology that his weaponry comprised of. At that, all non-powered heroes, Batman's group and the massive S.T.R.I.P.E. composed themselves for departure in the military transports. They had to tend to the wounded, while the real battle of gods happened without them.

* * *

"HAAHHH!" with a roar, Superman charged in fists swinging to the alien brute, Bojack. The two gripped each other's fists and locked the choreography down to a mere grapple between the two. "Why are you doing this?! We've done nothing to you-AHH!" Clark was attempting to reason with the sociopath before being silenced by Bojack's knee knocking his teeth together.

"HAH HAH HAH!" Bojack was in hysterics. "First real fight I've had in 30 years and he's a little bitch, stuck up on fairness of all things, heh!" Bojack was anything but a master tactician or an educated tyrant. He, and his gang alike, were nothing but punks in Superman's eyes now.

"What do you mean, I try to reason with you! To talk this out without anymore bloodshed and this is the thanks I get?!" Superman rarely got furious. He wasn't furious now; just frustrated that Bojack could not see the reason in trying to talk things out. But still, Luthor and probably Lois were watching this from the Daily Planet- he needed to stay level-headed.

"I'm a take-what-I-want-by-force kind of psycho, bub." Bojack said with a grin, "It's not my place to answer lowlifes." He landed on car roof on Lex Avenue, just off Main Street (named after who?), but he wasn't done talking. "Look at those dumbasses, Superman" his green hand motioned toward a group of homeless men and women cowering under a shelter overhang. "Pathetic humans, always so afraid. Don't tell me you've never thought it- of just taking them out of the equation. They are worthless sacks of meat that belittle Earth's already pathetic species. They are lower than livestock." Bojack paused to watch the reaction from the Man of Steel. His eyes flickered; a sign that Bojack was right. "I ain't no philosopher, but I can see what you are. You've stood up to a few slugs from the baddest guy you'll ever meet; heheh you even got me a bruise good on my shoulder! The point is you're better than they are, more than these assholes deserve anyway."

"We've fought before you and us." Bojack exclaimed with a glare. He watched Clark's eyes again; confusion? Good. "Once you were black, another time you were a girl, once you were even a thug like me; where are they now? Dead. Cuz' if I didn't snap your neck for not joining us, it was Cell or maybe the... big guy himself."

Superman thought for moment before concluding "the Supermen you fought weren't me, Bojack. I know in my heart what's right for me, and I'll die to defend it right here from monsters like you." Superman stood tall then, his cape blowing in the wind through the city streets.

"Idiot," Bojack did not seem surprised very much, "Oh well, ultimatum it is." Bojack raised his arm toward the group of terrified homeless people and formed a green light in the palm of hand. "You have two choices. One, kill me just as I go to fire ending this little scuffle in infancy, or two, ignore the threat and hand and try to save those jackasses.3... 2... 1..." Bojack declared with malicious intent.

The Kryptonian's super mind was racing a million miles a second. 'Damnit, I took him for a brutish fool, now he's got me cornered, what do I do?" 1. It was time to decide. He'd be true to his values as he always had to be. His superspeed carrying him a sonic speeds, he reached the outstretched arm of a young homeless girl, probably an orphan- no older than 17... as the group and the shelter behind them was obliterated in a wave of green radiation and flames.

"HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH!" Bojack was one thing Superman pegged him for, a lying son of a bitch. "You always go that way, even the evil 'you' wanted to keep them safe for paying tax in his empire; but you... you're just a weak willed man-child."

Clark Kent had dealt with all kinds of sadistic murderers and super powered villains over the years, he'd even helped Batman and Nightwing deal with the insane groups at Arkham Asylum. But this, this was a new low. To try and push him to the edge, presuming to understand him and his values when he was just an overpowered bully from the schoolyard with sadistic streak was too much. "You made a mistake, Bojack. Those other Supermen were better than I. They had the strength to hold back, even in the face of that injustice because they thought that there was some good in you. But not today, not today!" Superman stood resolute among the ashes of those poor murdered men, women and children. 'There were seven of them. Oh lord. One of them was pregnant.' Clark turned a fiery glare, then literally a fiery glare as his eyes lit up red with solar power. 'No more' "You want to push me, punk?! Alright!" With that roar of super breath and voice, Bojack and his gang all rallied to their leader's side to see how the Kryptonian was going to challenge them.

At that the various Lantern Corp members monitoring Earth's rift and the now recovered Supergirl had lined up beside him. "Let's see then Bojack, if you're made of sterner stuff!" And with that, The Man of Steel sped across the street, and throwing a thunderous right hook that launched the green skinned giant through a S.W.A.T. team truck.

Rubbing his throbbing cheek, Bojack smirked, 'Hopefully this time, you lose control! That bug bastard was always annoyed how you never put up the fight he wanted. Well let's put you to the test, boy!' "My crew! Teach these sons of bitches what it means to face Bojack's warriors!"

"Aye!" the four of them shouted in unison and charged the Lanterns.

* * *

"What?!" Batman demanded an answer from no one in particular, "Cell has shown himself and we haven't got any one strong enough in the region?!"

"You're over-reacting Bats", said the Flash who was on rescue operations in the surrounding cities and towns of Metropolis, civil unrest due to an invasion of inter-dimensional aliens, that sort of thing. "Diana and Shayera are there! They're the toughest people we know."

"Over-reacting?! Bulma's notes say he's by far the second most dangerous warrior they have. This threat is very real, it's been less than hour and there are already millions of casualty reports coming in from all over." Batman was livid, Superman was the only one who could fight Cell and win, maybe. "We have to let the others take over, get Superman en route to Thanagar immediately and-"

"No." Bulma responded.

"No?" this time it was Lex Luthor who asked, "Miss. Briefs, your crazy horror story is coming true and you're not even to let the big guns do what you asked of them. What's your game Missy, because you don't have to be a genius to see that on some sick level you're actually enjoying this debacle?"

"ENOUGH!" Bulma screamed at the group of officials. The war tent they sat in was filled with sweating army generals, some were long unfit for active surface years ago, and special agents like that Waller person, "Bojack and Cell have a rivalry of sorts. Both are very strong, Cell is better though. By how much he's improved over the years... I couldn't say. But I know that Bojack loves a challenge. Superman is the only one who can give it to him, and Cell knows this too I'd bet."

"What do you mean?" Amanda Waller piped up with intrigue.

Bulma looked around at the tent of sweaty, out of breath costumed heroes and army men. She stifled a laugh at the absurdity of it all, and then sighed. "They know this is the last time they can do this as well. They want to make it... special." She turned towards the raging fires of the white city a few short miles in the distance. "Superman. Prove that you are what these people believe you are."

* * *

Dodging a lunge by the one with a sword, Kara swung her leg out to take the demon's head off but a distracting blast of green energy from the green female pirate threw her off balance. She'd have been open to a counter strike then, if not for the purple anvil that just collapsed over the sword-wielding warrior's face. 'Whew!' Kara knew never to overstep her boundaries in a fight. Individually, these four green skinned fighters were nothing to her Kryptonian power granted by the Sun. However, they were obviously trained in how to fight as a team.

When one or two lanterns got close to make an attack, the web lines of sapping magic trapped them, when Kara swung to free them she was blindsided by a blast or kick to the back and when they tried working together to kill one of them, the four pirates split apart to confuse them. 'Damnit, I'd call them fighting geniuses if they weren't so damn annoying!'

"I need to lay low and watch for an opening. Sorry guys, I have to see how they move", Kara said stealthily crouching on a city rooftop in the Metropolis financial district where their fight had moved to.

Of the Lanterns provided, Hal Jordan was easily the only competent soldier there. The Red, Yellow and Orange Lanterns were too angry, scared or greedy to work together and at their own risk, they were all badly beaten and burned by the ki attacks. The random Star Sapphire Corp member had passed out from having her strength sapped by the magic wires made by the small wizard-like pirate. Worst of all was the Blue Lantern who was too hopeful that his attack would knock out the sword-wielding pirate that he didn't stop to think that he should shield his body- naturally within seconds; the sword was embedded in his abdomen. Hal was one of the most famous and skilled Lantern Corp fighters in the universe, so he was thinking what to do, fearlessly (such is the boon of willpower).

It was his plan to allow Supergirl to watch for weaknesses and the other four Lanterns would figure it out. "AAAAAAHH", well, the three remaining Lanterns- the female pirate just sidestepped a Red dragon construct and- in a literal flash- appeared behind the unsuspecting Red Lantern and twisted his neck until it snapped. 'Well, that's the problem with having a day of training,' Hal thought.

'These guys are organised. They've obviously been doing this for years, but they aren't worried.' "Aha!" Hal said with a revelation. 'They don't realise that they can die in our universe; which means they'll get cocky, and make a mistake.' "The three of you! Form ranks!" Hal commanded the three trainee Lanterns to come to his side.

"They're picking us apart man!" Orange Lantern boy was screaming.

"They're too tough, any construct we make just bounces off them" Star Sapphire recruit squeaked.

"SHUT UP! WE HAVE A JOB TO DO!" Hal shouted with his trademark tough guy accent (often the butt of jokes, but here he could talk the talk), "Supergirl, find anything out?"

Kara had been watching for the past 10 minutes taking in their strategy. "They're trying to impress each other, trying to get a one-up on each other to get good in their bosses eyes I guess by beating us. Our best bet is to keep them talking, until we can make a finishing strike."

"What, that's it?!" Hal asked incredulously, "Ten minutes and two deaths later and that's all you've got?!" He would have said more until a jab in the ribs told him he was being rude. "Who- oh"

"Not the way to talk to a lady Hal," said the new arrival of Kara Zor-L- the Power Girl of Earth-2- and the returning Titan, Raven. "Good plan, distract them with talking bullshit, and then go for the jugular. I'm sure we can do that."

Kara (the native Kara I mean) had yet to discuss the destruction of every universe in existence, including her Earth-2 counterpart's world with her due to the nature of Bulma's plan, but asked instead "how are we gonna do it?" Then she, Raven, Hal and the Lantern's then proceeded to gawk in disbelief as Power Girl proceeded:

"HEY! YOU CAN'T CONQUER SHIT!" Power Girl shouted at the confused alien aggressors, "WE'RE STILL HERE! AND ALL YOUR PALS ACROSS THE UNIVERSE ARE GETTING THEIR ASSES HANDED TO THEM!"

Hal pushed through his bewilderment and joined in, "YEAH YOU BIG DUMN FREAKS, JUST TURN YOURSELVES SO WE DON'T HAVE TO GET MEDIEVIL ON YA!" he shouted through a megaphone construct of green hard light.

"AH YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! COME ON GUYS!" The gang burst into green flaming aura and shot forward to the group, the Lanterns including Hal had constructed a shield of light in front of them. Raven spoke her famous magical chant 'Azarath Metreon Zinthos' causing a thick wall of black energy to spring forth to the oncoming pirates. This however was meant to split them apart.

"NOW!" Hal shouted, and immediately the shield of light re-shaped into a sort of fly-swatter that pushed three of the troupe away, now the sword-wielding pirate was alone. The pirate dug down; slicing and blasting at the black energy that re-shaped into a large raven of black fire as well. "Some distraction..." The pirate was immediately alerted too late to the battle cry of two Kryptonian war maidens that both struck his ribcage with a fist so strong they tore right through. "Wow, they ain't so tough after all! You see that you bastards, we got one!" The praise of the two Kara's didn't last long. They'd been played too.

"We ordered him to go alone, jackass. He's by far the weakest of the group," replied the green toned woman, "But an eye for an eye I suppose heheh." Any shock Hal or the two Kara's had for the enemy's lack of empathy for their fallen comrade was replaced by the shock that the group had tore through their lines. The black wall of energy dissipated to show an unconscious Raven being held in a death grip by magical cables held by the small wizard. The Lantern shield was just as easily torn apart, and the trainee Corp members were being brutally beaten to death by the other large brute.

* * *

"Stop it!" the native Supergirl cried before a ball of green fire detonated on her chest throwing her through a nearby window (they were several stories up in the air), Power Girl would've rushed to grab her but she was accosted from behind by the female pirate.

"I do love to kill the whores that think they can take my lofty perch!" she said, challenging the Power Girl to battle, "My name is Zangya, second only to our master Bojack himself. I will be your death!"

"Bring it on bitch!" Power Girl wasted no time, she blew her super breath to freeze Zangya in her tracks, but to no avail. Zangya had shot forward continuously firing off a barrage of green fireballs all around as Power Girl dodged back up into the higher atmospheres. 'I need to lead this out of the city! Kara will help with civilians and Hal I hope.' Zangya was quick to follow, her green aura bursting to signal her increase in velocity. 'Damn, she's fast. But if that other guy is anything to go by, she's fragile. One good strike will take her out!' Before those thoughts could go on, she was struck in the back of the head by spinning aerial kick from the alien assaulter.

"I hope running isn't all you can do," Zangya flipped around a retaliatory lunge from the Kryptonian beauty and dug a knee into the girl's back. Power Girl was hurt, yes, but she was also right- Zangya was fragile and light. "Oh, have a plan, do we?"

"You could say that," Kara-L pushed back with her super speed and flight back down toward the Metropolis below. With a gasp, Zangya let go and flew to a nearby rooftop. She scanned the sky for the Kryptonian and found... nothing. Before the very thought of 'where did she go?' even crossed her lips, in a feat of superspeed Power Girl had swerved behind her as Zangya let go. "Where are you looking, bitch, I'm right here!" with a shocked turn Zangya turned in time to see Power Girl swing a thunderously strong two-handed haymaker straight to the side ribs of the alien female. Zangya was sent reeling down toward the nearest office building with people inside it, to Power Girl's shock was the Daily Planet. 'Oh no, she's gonna-'

"AHH! You bitch!" Zangya was hurting, a rib or two was broke, from just one strike! No wonder the boss wanted these Kryptonians for himself. But she was a proud fighter at her core, "I'll get you for this!" She twirled a number of times- regaining her balance to land atop the Daily Planet building. "But first, I know how much you hate collateral damage!" She then laughed her wicked laugh as she began to pool her energy into a wave that would wipe out all the lives in the office inside, including a red-haired young nerd-type taking photos. She was about to fire, when she felt a shadow cast over her. 'The Power Girl, she couldn't get here that fast' and with that thought she was struck down by a knockout punch to the face sending her careening through the window on to an office desk of one Clark Kent.

"Kara!" Power Girl reached the window then; a burned Kara Zor- El had struck the final blow to the alien woman and accidentally terrified a group of reporters. "You're OK?" Supergirl nodded an affirmative but then looked sullen.

"Cousin's not gonna like this." She said to her counterpart as they surveyed the torn apart journalist's office. "She's just unconscious, you're tired from fighting- take her to Batman and the others, while I help Kal. OK?" Power Girl then nodded her own affirmative and did just that.

* * *

"What a group of pansies!" The large brute said, who had casually revealed his name to be Bido to Hal Jordan as he finished beating on the Orange Lantern's body. He was tall and muscular, but not to the same extent as his leader. Hal didn't try to stop the green brute from beating down the other Lanterns, he couldn't- he was torn between helping Raven or Kara for so long that the decision was then made for him by this jackass. "If you're finished gawking at the kiddies beat down, let's see what you got!" Bido then proceeded to enter into aggressive stance, ready to pounce.

Hal stared down his opponent for a moment before asking, "What time is it?"

"Huh? What do you mean punk?! Stalling your death sentence isn't going to leave the end result better!" Bido shot back.

"Oh no, I'm talking about you- what time is it?" Hal asked again. After a few awkward seconds of silence and aggravating frowns, Hal got to the point, "I just don't want to see you miss your flight!"

"What are talking abo-!" Bido was cut off by a massive green hardlight Airbus A-380 commercial airliner jet had crashed and exploded in very realistic green fire on top of the confused alien, plummeting him down to the concrete streets below. Bido was, for all intents and purposes, struck out by this. Still conscious, his eye was caved in and his body was lacerated and burned from explosion. He tried to stand, but only to see a green boot press against his throat.

"This ring gives the wielder the power to make anything he imagines possible. So when I imagined you being torn down for beating on just a pack of kids with no means or willpower to fight back... It does happen!" Hal said threateningly before forming a hardlight cannon right in Bido's bloodied face. "Bang!" Hal said, but before the fuse went off-

"CATCH!" a diminutive voice screeched.

"Huh?" A surprised Hal asked as he reached out and grabbed a beaten and sapped Raven.

This distraction from the wizard Bujin was the miracle Bido needed to gather the last of his reserves. "HAH!" he struck out a fist and the air-pressure that sprung from its force thrust the two away into an oil truck- an oil truck that subsequently ignited; blowing the clothes shops and the duo away.

"Whew! Well, that takes care of that!" Bido said before being promptly reprimanded by his smaller companion.

"Yeah, just in time too. You were this close to being a smear on the ground dumbass!" Bujin was a master for snide remarks, but he didn't too put much effort into making this idiot blush from embarrassment.

"Shut up!" Bido said, before glancing at Supergirl flying off the Daily Planet in the direction that Bojack and Superman were currently. "Zangya's been captured. Do we go after her? Or tend to this little sparrow?" He asked with sadistic glee.

Bujin thought for a second. "Nah, Zangya's a bitch. 30 years since she put out to any of us except Bojack!" he looked up then at the sky; it was getting dark soon. "We'll watch this new girl and help the boss if he needs a hand against the Kryptonian." Bido then nodded in agreement, not as if he cared what the result was anyway.

* * *

Supergirl didn't have to fly long to find her cousin's fight. Even without super hearing or X-Ray vision, you could see that this fight was tearing up everything in its path. They had fighting in a straight line, Superman being the aggressor pushing Bojack through walls, banks and other buildings all the way from Main Street and out to the Superman tribute area off Metropolis Gardens. The Gardens were a popular public attraction for tourists, filled with beautiful flower arrangements, pathway and fountains- it was a veritable counterpart to Central Park in New York City. By day and night it was brimming with sweepers, joggers and photographers, but here even worse it was a refuge for the locals and the law enforcement to wait out the battle. Supergirl knew what was going through Superman's mind as the battle reached this place, 'the first thing he should be thinking is why all these people are still doing here? And the second thing is he can't let loose with all these people around!'The same was true of her; Zangya's attack put her out of commission for those few minutes simply because she was holding back inside the populated city streets.

Superman's outburst of strength earlier was put on hold when they reached the gardens. His X- Ray visions allowed him scan buildings for people inside and push Bojack on through the empty ones to the park which he had falsely assumed would be empty. 'Even during the end of days, there's still people that can't break routine,' he thought grimly. Bojack for all his bluster earlier had been completely on the defensive since Superman's sucker punch from earlier had broke a cheek bone and badly bruised the alien pirate's face. 'I guess he really was surprised by my outburst, he can barely keep up.'

The people were crowded around the Superman tribute fountain, of course. Bojack didn't need to think twice about destroying them in the near future, but for the moment he had set a plan in motion. 'Cell was telling the truth, this dumbass is solar-powered! All I have to do is hold him off til' sundown and show off what I can do to a city's populace, heh.' During his time in Hell, Bojack had met a Saiyan named Nappa who could blow up a city with a special attack in seconds- the weak idiot never taught it, they were dead- why should he? But Bojack had randomly had the thought pop into his head nonetheless. 'With my attack, it isn't just this city that's being erased, my Galaxy Buster attack will tear through this planet's core like paper. Then that dimension hopping bastard will really take notice of what he's been doing!'


	7. Battle for Metropolis Finale

**The battle for Metropolis concludes in this chapter and the subplot that explains that brilliantly written and described prologue to this mad dog shit crazy series of events (specifically the line that people are filthy and corrupt, not you the reader, but DC Universe people). Mmhmm.**

* * *

BATTLE FOR METROPOLIS 2

"Shit, it's almost dusk," the Supergirl of Kandor accidentally said aloud, "I used too much energy fighting those un-dead, saving those civilians and fighting that witch!" Indeed the past few hours of fighting and heroics had taken a toll on her reserves of solar energy, she had more so than her counterpart from earlier, but still enough to think up a plan for the confrontation ahead. "Clark will be going up against all three of them- the leader, Bojack and the other two pirates, Bido and Bujin I believe..." She paused then in thought of her cousin's state.

'I heard him with my super hearing earlier, I've never heard him so strung up! He can't go all out in the fight surely, he needs my help.' Supergirl knew more about what the Earth's life-giving Sun did to her Kryptonian physiology, she had read her cousin's notes on the subject in his Fortress of Solitude in the north. She also knew that as powerful as the Sun made her over the past few years (she was close to Wonder Woman's level in strength and speed, however the latter still outclassed her in endurance and fighting skill), it was little compared to her cousin's stores of power.

* * *

A FRIEND'S WISDOM 1

Years before the sundering began, at the Kent family farm:

"You're our son, Clark, we love you more than anything" Jonathan Kent spoke to his adopted son, who fell to Earth in a rocket no older than a newborn, who had recently had an incident at school involving his amazing senses. This case involved his visionary and auditory senses going haywire in class and his mother Martha had to arrive and defuse the situation. "Make it small, your mother told you in school and you should."

"Dad, I... can't do that all the time! I... I'm not like my other classmates Dad! I can DO things that hurts other people!" the young Clark Kent exclaimed to his father.

"I know, son." Jonathan said simply that to his son. He paused to reflect on this great adventure he and his wife had had caring for a son they could never have as God intended. Since they brought him home that day all those years ago, he had done so many wonderful things- terrible, but wondrous things. From the first day he crushed a milk bottle in his baby hands, to the day lifted the Kent family car up for over an hour as his dad changed the tyre on an old country road- it had been fantastical to at last have a boy that he could raise the way his father never could. With the best morals and values that the constitution of America was based on, values that had been lost in recent times.

"Son... Clark, you know now that we, your mother and I, are not your real parents. But... we've cared for you as if we were. And, more importantly, we're so proud of you. You're such a kind and compassionate boy; you're concerned about the well being of your fellow classmates. That's great, son." Jonathan Kent knew this day would come, he'd always known what he'd wanted to tell his son- that everything was clear as day and he could go out into the world and be everything he could be... but now, he had forgotten that speech. He had no idea how to ensure his son that his being on Earth, with the people on it, was going to be easy.

It wouldn't be easy at all.

* * *

AN INTERVIEW WITH A PSYCHOPATH

Years later, after a long campaign against a group of mercenaries who were armed with anti- Kryptonian defence measures, (including red solar radiation torches, nerve gas grenades laced with a kryptonite liquid compound and more) who had robbed a bank and been brought before Superman who was prevented from going to help. Batman concluded, and he was right, that this was just bait- a trap laid by someone who was in the business of beating the Man of Steel. And there is only one man on Earth at least, that can make some profit out of that.

Clark had just landed as silently as he could on the balcony of the penthouse at the LexCorp tower on Metropolis Main Street, one of the city's largest skyscrapers, it's most notable for its appearance having a massive 'L' shaped at the tower's apex. I suppose it was meant to be a business decision, or meant as a landmark for the city, but Clark had always considered it the ugliest and egotistical thing in his fair city. It sent a message that Metropolis was Luthor's town, and no one else's. He would have said the same to Batman with the Wayne Industries towers design, but opted to remain silent on the matter when he met the real man behind the cowl.

Clark quickly surveyed his surroundings with his super senses. 'Even the window blinds are lined with lead and soundproof glass too! What are you hiding Lex?' He reached his hand out to open the door and enter the office when he noticed he wasn't alone.

"Breaking and entering isn't usually something the public think of when they see the Man of Tomorrow." Alexander Luthor. Known as Lex to the press and friends, he was a shrewd businessman on the outside, however just like Batman, that was a ruse to hide who he truly was. A sociopathic criminal, and a dangerous one at that. "My research development team are trying to come up with a new suit that leaves undetectable by thermal or night vision image capture, it also prevents the noise of the wearer's heartbeat from slipping out. Almost fooled you for a moment, what did my work miss?"

Clark stood up straight in the moonlight at the top of that tower. He then agreed to share what he thought were flaws in this oh-so-nefarious designed suit to the man sitting 20 feet away. "It does keep noise and camera detection out, but your not wearing any headgear. I could hear you breathing, and the smell of the sixteen year old scotch on your breath," The Superman said.

"Hmm," Lex chuckled, "you could be your own little detective yourself someday- but you don't seem too fond of bats. Not like the one from Gotham."

"Maybe. But that man may have saved my life today. A group of mercenaries were caught using LexCorp prototype arms to rob a bank this afternoon. You wouldn't happen to have any opinion on that?" Superman said that as threateningly as he could act, he never really threatened anyone before except with the law.

"I hope so, I gave them to them. To lure you out and kill you" Lex casually replied.

Clark was stunned for a moment, Luthor had just confessed to the head of the Justice League that he had conspired to murder him and rob a bank- and he was so casual about it! "... What's wrong with you?" Clark asked, with a hint of disbelief in his tone of voice, "After all this time, you're still trying to fulfil that vendetta you've concocted against me- against my cousin! ... what are you after? You have all the money in the world, all the time in the world. Why can't you just have a mind to help us make the world a better place, or even give up and start a family?!" Clark did his best to keep from shouting, if he was really mad, his super shout would blown the roof off the tower itself.

"Because that's why, Superman" Lex coolly replied, motioning with a hand out over the city skyline around him. "This city is filled with people that don't see what you are. Think of the troubles you and your little group have brought on this Earth over the past few years. Mad gods from a galaxy our telescopes can't even see yet, warring races looking to test our mettle because they were impressed by what some man in a batsuit could do; your presence here sends out a challenge that the Earth isn't ready for..." Lex paused a moment to sip his drink again, he was slightly drunk he had to admit to himself.

"But that's just what I'll tell the press, when they finally send the finished versions off that little home away from home you have up in orbit. They'll see the threat people like you pose to the human race's security and they'll follow me into war against you, Superman." Lex knocked his glass back and stood up from his seat. He threw his glass down smashing on the balcony floor and walked over to make eye contact with his long time foe. "I have money and time, a man's dream. But that's nothing really. Power... is what counts, imagery in the public eye, and trust from the leaders of the world with the strength to back it up. And who has more power than Superman?! What do you have to show for it?! How many people have to die before you arrive on the scene? Or how much property damages from a rampaging grey death machine- that Doomsday thing and you had a grudge match that levelled an entire city block, and caused millions in damages and health insurances!"

Clark had had enough, "I can't stop crimes before they happen, and that goes against everything I stand for. The law clearly lays down-" he was interrupted by a punch to the face from the opposite man. Superman didn't even flinch, and although the lead lined suit he wore underneath his business wear prevented his X-Ray vision from working, he could tell Luthor had broke a knuckle or two.

"That's what power is, to make others feel less than you. That's what you do to me Superman." Lex was sweating now; Superman thought Lex was trying to urge him to strike back. "And one day, everyone else will see what I see- that the most powerful man in the world is lying to himself and everyone else about what he truly is. That Darkseid monster knows it too, and most of the other villains you've put away over the years. Your friends know, and even though I haven't tracked them down, your family know it too. You're not a hero putting away the bad men; you're a monster in a person's clothing."

Superman thought back to his first encounters with Lex, his discussions about his abilities with Batman and even back to the methods and warnings his parents had taught him about how to show restraint. He wished there and then that he didn't know restraint... but he promised himself and everyone he trusted that he couldn't.

"Goodnight Luthor..." Superman finally said. "It's good that you're thinking of my well-being. Because the day I get really mad, is the day I've failed the values that this country was founded on. The police will come to arrest you in a few short hours for inciting a robbery."

"Heh. A lot of people forget that the founding fathers kept slaves." Lex said, "Maybe so does our current figureheads in power? ... I'll be seeing you, Superman."

* * *

BATTLE FOR METROPOLIS 3

Bojack's plan was set in motion, he was going to be on the defensive until the Sun goes down, he couldn't fight back effectively now that the Superman was going all out. Then, allow Bido and Bujin to work their magic- everyone knows Superman can't do magic- and then pummel him into the ground in front of the people he protects. That'll send the right message, that Earth is now Bojack's territory.

He was nimbly leaping back and forth, dodging punches, chops and kicks left and right with some difficulty. But the plan was working slowly but surely, not that Superman could sweat under duress but his attacks were becoming slightly slower with every attempt. "HAH!" Bojack struck a punch out to the Man of Steel's jaw line, if only to give off the impression that Bojack was still intent on fighting- the punch made its mark.

With an annoyed grunt, Superman refocused his efforts- he had been encouraged to use everything in his arsenal by Bulma. With a quick feat of super speed, he swerved around the pirate to blast his back with his heat vision. He fired off at the back of the confused green alien and his beam passed right through. Superman's shock of the alien's body melting into thin air (an afterimage) were immediately brought down as a tree swung like a baseball bat crashed against his side sending flying out of the thicket and into the populated fountain area of the Park.

"Ah- no Bojack, we can't fight here! These people might get hurt!" Superman pleaded in vain, as a green bolt of fire exploded against his chest, pushing him down into the actual fountain. 'He... made me break my fountain. Lois loves going for walks here.'

"You don't have a choice in the matter, my friend!" said a diminutive voice from above.

"Who are- AHH!" Superman was hit by a boot to the back of the head launching him upright and he was now on his feet. The entire time he could hear the frightened whimpers of the civilians and police officers in the surrounding park, watching his fight instead of running away. "You two! What happened to the others?! AHHH!" Searing hot pain flared throughout his body as he was accosted by magical wires that seemed to sap the strength from his very body; his nerves felt like they were on fire, metaphorically.

"The two girls managed to take down one of our own, but he'll be back along with all the others your little band takes down over the galaxies, but your friends- hah as if they could survive for very long!" The short one Bujin said with a rasp.

"The young ones were a cinch to kill, the Green Lantern should still be a burning corpse and the two blond girls are being tortured by our Zangya as we speak," the last part was fabricated by Bido of course, but he bet in the fighting Superman wouldn't notice such things.

"I'll bring you down, you hear me!" Superman would have said more but nearby screaming stole his attention. 'Oh no! Bojack, he wouldn't!'

"Now, now, Superman! Put on a brave face for your big fan here! HAHAHH!" Bojack was mad, that's why he was the leader of these pirates, but this... was intolerable, even to Superman. His hand was clenched around the skull of a child, no older than six years old to Clark's guess, held up sobbing and crying as he was removed from the care of his mother (who Superman could now see was lying broken and unconscious on the floor, he checked her with his senses- she was still alive, but needed to get to the hospital). Bojack needed to get a rise of the Kryptonian and this, it seemed was the way to do it, a hostage while Superman has to get beaten down- all because the boy was wearing a shirt with his own famous 'S' logo. "Here's what's going to happen, Superman. My boys will keep you contained, hurting and weakening as you struggle, while I let this boy watch me smack you around until you cry for mercy in front of this little audience. And if you don't cooperate within a minute, I'll crush this kids head, and then go get another one. OK" The OK wasn't a question.

"No, I-" he gritted his teeth as a backhand flew across his face. He means it, what can I do? Bojack's deep voice was made horrifying by his twisted laugh. Superman was tough, but anyone could be held and pummelled into a bloody mess if the misfortune was present. Superman had his eyes closed; he couldn't watch the boy sob as this man beat down his hero in front of him. Was this all that he was worth? Three bullies with cheap tactics murdering the Man of Steel from Metropolis in front of the servicemen and women he had sworn to protect. No, he had to get out of this? He needed help.

But then, almost as though God had answered his prayers, help arrived. A timely blast of searing hot heat vision from his younger cousin burnt Bojack's wrist causing him to drop the boy. Supergirl swooped in out of her hiding place to grab the boy and fly off back into the crowd to set him down at his mother. This reprieve was short lived however, as the wires of burning magic tightened around him as Bojack sped off to grip his cousin by the leg and an unbefitting grace swung her over his head and slammed her into the ground behind him. He then smiled as he began to curbstomp her into the pavement while shouting, "COME ON EVERYBODY! YOUR PHONES ALL HAVE CAMERAS RIGHT?! I'D LIKE TO WATCH THIS AGAIN WHEN I BEGIN MY REIGN!"

To Superman's great discomfort, some of the people including the police, did exactly that. 'What?! These people are meant to help someone in need, not encourage this- how dare they?' He roared with pain as his current solar reserves were being pulled from him by the two magicians, he then roared with anger as his cousin was picked up in her bloodied state and held in a tight bear hug against the green behemoth's chest- and crushed against it. His super hearing heard gasps of shock from a few onlookers as they heard Kara scream in agony, but he also heard a few... laughs. 'Hey, getta load of this' 'Wow she sure can wail!' 'This is the person defending the city, hah I didn't become a cop to get beat up!' Clark couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"ARE YOU PEOPLE JUST GONNA SIT THERE?!" He screamed out to the audience, forcing himself through the pain onto one knee, "HE'S KILLING PEOPLE! DON'T YOU CARE?!" Again, the rush of voices: 'Why should we get hurt just because they can't do it?' 'I got kids to feed at home, I aint worried about this' 'Superman's got old- this green guy is gonna slice and dice heheh'. That was it. Superman had had enough.

"Bojack!" he said directly to the laughing madman, "Let. Her. GO!" He was standing straight up now, the wires still tight as they could be- but to the magicians shock- they weren't causing him to writhe in agony. This hadn't happened since...

"What did you say?! I couldn't hear over this bitch's screaming," Bojack said sadistically.

* * *

A FRIEND'S WISDOM 2

Superman remembered why he always had to show restraint again. His talks with Kara, Lex, and even villains, who studied him like Brainiac or the dread God of Apokolips himself, were brought to the surface of his memory. But it was his talks with the Batman that came to mind the most.

Five years ago, after a gruelling battle between Superman, Batman and the rampaging plant monsters of Poison Ivy throughout Gotham City- they agreed to do this study due to Superman releasing a blast of heat vision wide enough and strong enough to burn down a plant beast almost 200 feet tall outside the city, which accidentally burned down a local farm behind it (luckily no one was inside).

"Clark, I'm sorry we have to do these tests, but we both know it's for everyone's best interests." The Batman, even without his mask in the Batcave, was still an imposing presence to speak to.

Superman sat on the edge of a stretcher, with Alfred (the Wayne family butler and Batman's best friend) adding a solution of relaxing chemicals to his IV. The room was being flooded with red solar radiation via special lamps set up, the only harmless way to make Clark's skin breakable with the lack of his powers. Once the solution was added, the lamps were turned off. The chemicals would highlight the certain element that gives Superman his vast powers and maybe shed some light on how to better control them- that day was proof that although Superman understood how to utilise his powers, a slight error can prove disastrous- and that was unacceptable to the Dark Knight.

Later, blood samples were taken and Superman was let out for the day. He was still weak from the solar radiation and it being night time. Alfred kindly offered to drive Clark home across the state to Metropolis. Alfred spoke little on the journey, however as they neared Clark home city Alfred spoke up. "You know, Mr. Kent that Master Wayne has led a very solitary life- and though he will speak little of it, even to me, it was understandable. Just as, I imagine, your life was very solitary having to hold back everything in this fragile world around you." He paused and glanced back at Clark through the rear view mirror in the front seat, the man was listening but was still staring off out the window. "Master Way- Bruce will appear cold and distant to you Mr. Kent. But I have no doubt in my mind that you and he will need to rely on each other often in the future, and in your selfless actions over the past few months of the two of you working together... I see that you can finally be the one thing Bruce has needed since he began this crusade against crime."

"And, what would that be Alfred?" Clark asked, still looking out the window.

"A friend." Alfred concluded as they pulled up to Superman's apartment.

The day after, Bruce's tests were done. Superman arrived by air, having recharged his solar cells from the morning Sun. "How are things Bruce?" Clark said.

"Troubling." Bruce replied with a grim tone naturally.

"Not bad, I hope?" Clark asked him.

"That depends a lot on your viewpoint," Bruce began, "my findings are surprising. The initial theory that you could control your solar energy input, and only take in energy when you had to, or couldn't control when to use your powers- has been proved false."

"What does that mean for me?" Clark asked again.

Bruce paused, "you went 21 years of your life without ever fully utilising your powers or control. Your theory that you were suppressing your intake is false, Clark- your cells are always taking in power. Constantly getting stronger." Bruce paused again to gauge the other man's confused reaction. "Your cells gained so much power from not having their solar energy used in some way that they've stretched becoming enlarged and fit to burst with power. All it needed was a simple push here or there from you or your opponent to tip the scales, and have that power be unleashed."

Clark was stunned, no research that he did himself in his Fortress of Solitude ever showed him something like that, "What does this mean for us?"

"Us?!" Bruce said with a raised eyebrow. "Nothing. You'll be fine, I'm just going to need you have a more concerned effort to keep your emotions and strength in check, and a spar with Wonder Woman or an invasion from Darkseid should suffice to keep your power levels in check." Bruce said that and turned back to the Batcomputer.

"That can't be it, Bruce," Clark stopped him, "What else do you think?"

Bruce Wayne sat up his chair and turned around to face his new ally. "Clark... you're not a human. But you're simultaneously the best man I've ever met. You're merciful, morally perfect and you abhor killing in any form as I do." Bruce was never one for open praise, but this was one man who certainly needed it after those revelations. "Anything you think is best really is the best course of action. And if one day a threat comes along that pushes you a bit too far and you have to use the massive store of power hidden inside you comes along... well, may God look down upon them."

"All this power," Clark finally asked, "if I use it, what does it make me?"

Bruce flashed a smile, "Well, you'd have to become some sort of super Kryptonian."

* * *

BATTLE FOR METROPOLIS - FINALE

"I SAID LET HER GOOOO!" Superman screamed to Bojack and shook off the wires that held him, almost casually, causing the other two to be strung along like puppets (ironically) as he kicked off the fountain and sped towards their leader. Clark had fired five quick bursts of heat vision at several pressure points all along the side of Bojack's body causing him to drop a battered Kara to the floor, and threw a thunderous full force punch straight to the green monster's middle section- and out the other side.

"BLAGH!" Bojack gurgled as a jet of green blood erupted from his mouth. He couldn't believe it! A moment ago, he was dead in the water, and now he had struck a mortal blow. He even thought he had been torn through easier than that **boy** from all those years ago did. "HOW?!" He coughed.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Superman said to his face. "To have an audience watch me get angry for once?" He irked slightly as the wires that constricted him before returned, but this time they were nothing. "You." He pointed at Bido, "You're pretty badly wounded, Lantern do that to you, or was it Cyborg?"

"What are you trying to say?" Bido questioned with panic.

"Oh. It was Lantern, you should always check if you got the job done or not."Superman said.

"What do you-" Bido's last thought after that was, those were pretty uneventful last words. Hal Jordan surrounded himself and Raven in a shield of green hardlight to resist the impact and the flames, the strain of which briefly knocked him out. But here he was up again, with another green hardlight plane crashing into him, then with a heft of the Lantern's arm- pushed the fake plane's path rocketing up into the sky. Bido was helpless against the wind velocity and force of gravity pulling him onto the false jets surface. He glanced inside the green plane's cockpit to see a timer counting down from 5 seconds to zero under the title 'Flight's been cancelled'.

"Bang." Hal said, and the plane up in the sky carrying the green alien erupted in a massive explosion of green fire- Bido who murdered over six young Lantern recruits (a few barely even teenagers) was incinerated. "Bitch." Hal later passed out into the arms of Raven behind him.

Superman nodded at Raven, motioning her to take care of Kara also. Raven nodded an affirmative in response. Bujin, however was still tied to the Kryptonian with the magical wires, "Look, man- Bojack is just giving us orders- I- III- I don't even like him, let me help you get him!"

Clark scoffed at that, he hated very few things- cowardice was one of those things. "You'll face the judgement of the Guardians of Oa just like him. They won't be as lenient as me." He then proceeded to swerve behind the magician and knock him out with speed unlike anyone except the Flash could have seen.

"You think you've got this all sorted out, huh?" Bojack said weakly, "They'll be back in a minute revived to go again, that's what the big guy's presence in a universe does makes everyone immortal!"

"You really are stupid." Superman said in reply, "We've already succeeded in removing that little gift, Bulma did that."

"HUH? NO WAY, YOU MEAN I COULD DIE FROM THIS WOUND!" Bojack screamed.

"Maybe", Superman said, "unless you accept arrest and come back for medical help." Somehow, Superman managed to turn that harmless sentence into a threat to the ears of his opponent. "But I don't think an animal like you could just come willingly."

"Damn right," Bojack said, now with a grin, "If I'm gonna die- I'LL GO OUT SWINGING!" and rocketed up into the air with a burst of his green fiery aura. "YOU HEAR THAT, SUPERMAN! I CAN CHARGE UP ENOUGH FORCE TO BLOW UP THIS PUNY PLANET TEN TIMES OVER, YOU MIGHT MANAGE TO SAVE YOURSELF- BUT EVERYONE YOU PROTECT WILL DIIIIEEEE!"

Superman would normally attempt to resolve this peacefully, or work alongside a partner to get through an obstacle on like this that he couldn't reason with alone. But this was not a normal circumstance; he needed to do this alone... even if he had to cross the line Luthor told him of to do it. "Then, go ahead Bojack. Push me that little but more." He stood firm, with his legs spread out for balance- he was bracing for impact.

"AAAAHHH!" Bojack roared as he charged up all his might into a massive wave of green power, capable of destroying the Earth several times over- certainly. Capable of toppling an enraged Kryptonian, he'd have to find out.

* * *

SPECTATOR SPORT 1

"Bojack has lost, he's resorting to the same final plan they always do," Bulma explained to the surrounding agents and League members.

Amanda Waller raised an eyebrow, "And what would that be?" as she said that, a green hue of light had lit up everything in the sky for miles around.

Bulma turned back to her and said simply, "Blowing up the Earth's core." The gasp of fright and disbelief from the surrounding group was audible even to the alien committees and generals listening in from all over the galaxies. Batman in particular had a thought, 'Clark dammit, whatever you're going to do, do it fast!'

* * *

BATTLE FOR METROPOLIS – FINALE

"TAKE THIS, SUPERBASTARD!" Bojack cupped his hands together; he was incidentally right underneath the portal that they had appeared from at the angle that Superman was looking up at. "RAHHHH!" a massive wave of force sped out from the shaking, glowing frame of muscle that was Bojack, leader of a band of galactic pirates. This, is what Superman wanted to see, an ultimatum that let him cut loose.

The wall of force sped towards the Man of Steel, who looked up undeterred at the oncoming fire, despite cries of concern from Raven, the boy from earlier, even the weakened Kara was urging him to get out of the way and save himself. But not today, today he was free. He thrust up his hands to intercept the blast, and with a challenging growl clasped the energy in his hands. The force of the attack, even for the mortally wounded Bojack was impressive- Clark had to admit. However, he held it in his hands so calmly that he barely appeared under any strain. Bojack continued to roar and curse as his attack was stopped, while Clark calmly composed himself. Gathering his reserves, he said, "This is for all the people that you sent to their graves- this is for all the people that you hurt to push me to do this- and this is... for making Luthor win." He opened his eyes with a burning gaze like no one has ever seen from the Man of Steel, "THIS IS FOR KARA!" And at that, he did it. He let loose 21 years of overcharged solar force direct from his eyes as heat vision straight up at the one foe who deserved it. To say the beam had pushed effortlessly through Bojack's ray would be even then, an understatement. Within seconds, the beam had enveloped and rushed forward to meet its source. Bojack didn't even have time to scream- the sheer heat of a supernova immediately sheared him down on the cellular level and where the land was coloured green from Bojack's aura had now been coloured a fiery red, as if the presence of Rao, the Kryptonian God of the Sun himself had appeared. Coincidentally, the radiation force of the blast clashed with that of the inter-dimensional rift above Metropolis Main Street also. The rift was seemingly 'washed' away as well. Thermal imagery time-mapping from space will show this as the hottest point on Earth's surface for centuries to come. The Superman of Metropolis had just killed a threat that didn't deserve the mercy of the law- and for those who knew Superman closely, that was going to be a long discussion.

"Whew!" Superman relaxed then, feeling strangely... uplifted after all that had transpired here today. The night sky still had a heat haze and condensing clouds in the region all just turned to steam and blew away. "OH!" He remarked, Kara still needed his help. He normally would have asked the local doctors to help him, but he was disappointed in the people of Metropolis today. He needed a break, and so carefully lifting his wounded cousin in his arms and leapt off to the orbiting Watchtower for the Medical facilities there. He entrusted the care of the locals and a report to Bulma and Batman to Raven and Hal.

* * *

SPECTATOR SPORT 2

"Damn." Bulma said. "I wasn't sure he had it in him, but he did it. He gave that bastard what he deserved." She looked back to the faces of three individuals, all silent in deep thought. Batman, Lex Luthor and Amanda Waller all had differing reactions to the events that just transpired in the city.

'Clark... I hope you know what this means for our rivals, Luthor and Waller are gonna spin this in one of two ways and I don't like either of them.'

'I'm actually stunned, that little chat we had back at the balcony that time ago has been more successful than I imagined. He's really gone in the deep end this time- And I, Lex Luthor, will be there to savour the profit.'

'Incredible, absolutely incredible. To think that sheer force of destructive power lives on Earth is shocking. This will give further legitimacy to my plan- CADMUS will be a certain line of defence, the President will know of this!'

This was great as far as Bulma was concerned, their strongest hero just got stronger than ever before- his power alone was alone to wash away Janemba's rift. And he'd be even more determined to see this through. Bulma quietly resigned herself to the thought that Superman now meant 'hope' to her as well.

_**MMhmm yeah. My university work is all done, so now you can get an new chapter. I'd also like to announce the upcoming side story to Worlds Asunder entitled, er, **_**'Worlds Asunder: Side Stories'**_**, after all the DC Universe is fucking massive, and alot can happen in 15 minutes. Also, a special request of my dear readers, am I using certain terms and adjectives a little too often? Count the number of times I use the word 'thunderous' or 'swerve' throughout my ill-paced fighting scenes. BonusRound: Spot the references to other series throughout the chapters. Thanks again.**_


	8. Fall of Thanagar The Sundering Comes

**Really thankful for the good feedback from a few people, this is my first story after all, so once again thanks for the having the bravery to keep on reading this fever dream. So, as you've no doubt guessed from the last chapter- Metropolis is secure... for now. Also the aftermath will have a lot of arguments and debates on the League, modern civilisation and Superman's relationships with the people of Earth. But thats waaaay off, I still need to show what's happening on Thanagar, Oa and Apokolips. So lets go... do that.**

* * *

PERFECTION 1

Above the dense golden clouds of the hawkworld Thanagar, there was fire and death. Below the clouds were wounded soldiers, the deceased and debris from the various skyscrapers and the battle in orbit. John Stewart was used to war, more so than any Green Lantern in the sector, but still the imagery irked him. He had spent the last 20 minutes having a conversation with easily the most intimidating presence he's ever felt- all while the small blue creatures flew off laughing and screaming as they tore into the city streets and ships around them. The massive golden warship 'Huginn' and its sister ship, the silver 'Muninn' were struggling to stay in the air- several punctures in the hull, fires in the crews quarters and engine rooms and a few hundred desperate soldiers were attempting in vain to fend off the blue beasts running amok. 'Both of those ships weigh 100, 000 tonnes each, and are about 2 kilometres long! If they fell into the city they'd-' John thought to himself but the green giant before him brought him back to the conversation.

"I hope you aren't growing bored, Mr. Stewart," the eerily warm, gentlemanly voice of Cell rang in his ears, "I'm only trying to discern this universes pros and cons." John Stewart visibly shuddered at the sight of it again; it's almost handsome human face was a stark contrast to the insect-like humanoid mutant around it. He was 7 feet tall, with an elongated green 'crown' around his forehead- initially thought to be fake but was later inspected to be a part of the monster. His torso, legs and arms were thick, but also cracked and scorched looking- they were big shells for the muscles beneath. 'A bulletproof exoskeleton' John thought, 'good thing our locusts don't have that.'

"No, Cell, I've heard you... I was just distracted by the sound of the loss of innocent lives your kids are causing." John firmly said.

With a light chuckle, bordering on the sarcastic, Cell responded, "Innocent lives? Doubtful, they were soldiers- bred and trained to kill on a masters whim- it's a taste of their own medicine, I say. And here we are, floating in the smoke and clouds- my will keeping you alive and you look bored", Cell motioned toward what he was holding in his right hand, "without this, and my kind use of telekinesis, you'd be bleeding out- or worse. Skydiving." Cell ended that speech with a grim tone, he wasn't joking.

John Stewart never got scared, but right now he wished he could beg for help- within minutes of the rift opening and Diana flying down into the city below to fight, John and the other Lanterns attacked wildly at the crowd of zombies, aliens and unbelievably, pterodactyls (that could speak!) pouring out. "Hmm, that was rude of me now that I regain my composure." The other Lanterns were ripped to pieces by the Cell 'Juniors', John was singled out for a chat- and to ensure he'd listen, Cell tore the ring hand clean off with a karate chop. John's life was literally hanging in the balance- and all for a conversation on politics and history. "So where was I? Oh yes, the Vietnam War. Well, basically a man named Rambo got really angry and then-"

"Oh, you Green Lanterns are so eager for a joke," Cell said, "but that's not important here- I don't care about the little details. Tell me, who are the most powerful beings in this universe?"

John wondered what he was looking for, he had taken a Green Lantern down with a flick of his wrist- what monsters could challenge him. But then, he wasn't short of a few name drops. "Well, off the top of my head, I'd say the Superman, the Guardians of Oa, Doomsday- a monster that fought Superman- Darkseid, Doctor Fate and, if you can manage it, travel to some other plane of existence to fight some folklore Gods and demons." John spoke truthfully, and thought his life was over there and then. But to his surprise- Cell looked up to space and contemplated.

"Hmm, he isn't too far off from my previous experiences... the Guardians? Too boring. Doomsday? Let me check... Ah, I sense he's preoccupied, Darkseid? It's the Cold's turn for that game board, Gods and Devils- what a joker- they die when the people that worship and sustain go anyway- and magic bores me." Cell paused then, "... now, Superman... I sense he's a little different from the other ones- he seems... angrier. His power seems- AH! THERE IT IS! That big blue cretin has bit off more than he could chew. Well, that is interesting- a Clark Kent that got mad, now I know where my course leads."

John was confused now, Cell just listed off that he's done this before- but apparently Superman is doing something incredible back on Earth. 'We're millions of light-years away, how can he sense something like that?!' John worried, "What are you after?! Godammit, countless trillions of people and planets have been destroyed by you and the group of maniacs that travel with you! Are you not satisfied yet?! And this Janemba person, what does it want?!"

Cell tensed up, his body straightening up despite the fact that he was levitating in the sky. He turned then to face the Lantern Corps member from Earth, with a cold, calculating stare and spoke "Everything needs power to succeed, Mr. Stewart. Everything needs to keep ahead of the apex predator in order to survive, and if they can't, they'll be eaten. You don't think any hard work went into this body of mine, do you? Ha! ... A good death... is its own reward." Cell's face and voice lost all happiness and amusement then, as he drifted closer to face his guest, and said, "Immortality is a curse, but what's even worse is when you can't do anything about it... that's all this is to IT! A game."

"So what do you want from it?" John asked. At that moment, Cell gave a whistle. Then six of his offspring arrived carrying the rings of each type of Lantern that was present. "AH! Proof indeed, my children continue to surprise me. At least one thing hasn't dulled my spirit."He took the rings from children and counted them- "And Green makes six... Thank you, Mr. Stewart." John didn't even have time to reply before Cell's hand lowered and his wrist began to swell and bleed... and the surface of Thanagar drew closer to him.

The Wonder Woman was already flying as fast he could to reach the last place she had saw John, until she saw him fall past her at terminal velocity. "JOHN!" she screamed and nose dived down after him. Diana was not a slow flyer, she was almost as fast as Clark was, but it seems that luck was not on her side. As she grew closer to grip the falling human by her hands- his eyes went white and rolled back, signifying his death. Diana looked puzzled before realising that a beam of purple energy- a finger length in diameter- had just blown through John's heart with pinpoint accuracy. "OH NO, JOHN!" Diana screamed as she grabbed his body and landed at the roof of the nearest skyscraper. "John? John?!" Diana shook her comrade hoping to stir up hope, but the deed was done- John Stewart, an earthling Green Lantern had perished.

"Well, well, Diana, you're usually such a good sport about this sort of thing."

Diana looked up, enraged to see the killer of her friend and ally. "CELL! You'll pay for this!" Cell responded with a smirk, he didn't seem convinced. Diana didn't care for it; she just needed to release some anger. With her trademark battle cry, she pounced off the roof of the skyscraper- the concrete and metal below her falling apart under the force of her leap. Diana was a fierce warrior, with no qualms about using lethal force on an opponent that deserved it. And Cell, this mutant from another universe deserved a beatdown in her eyes.

Very quickly, Diana learned that this Cell was no amateur. Her first punch was swiftly sidestepped (if it could be called that, they were flying in the air), and a returning jab from the mutant took all of Wonder Woman's focus to block with her bracer. Her arm shook from the force of the monsters seemingly nonchalant attack- 'Thank the Gods my bracers were forged by Hephaestus himself! Otherwise my arm would be broken...' Cell gave a growl as a jet of golden fire blasted from his right hand, giving Diana the incentive to fly back as fast she could, 'and the power behind those energy attacks is strange- it's not magic at all!' Diana thought to herself in the heat of battle. After Diana had flown out of the blast's reach, she witnessed Cell tell his children gathered around to "go have fun", and do something only a few could do- he crushed the rings of the Lantern Corps in his hands- to dust- and let them fall. 'He's a madman!' Diana thought.

Cell observed his Amazon opponent for a moment before letting loose his wings, stretching his back and tail and cracking his neck. He was preparing for a fight. "You always do that... I suppose it's no secret that I've faced alternate versions of every 'superhero' there is," Cell began, "I'm actually rather bored of you by now. Now, Miss Princess- GET READY!" The last sentence became a scream as a shockwave rippled out through the air, shattering the glass windows of the skyscrapers and causing Diana's hair to blow wildly about. His body began to shine like a golden statue of himself; the yellow fire embodied him as though he were a God. Diana hadn't seen anything like it, the force of him powering up alone was something that altered the world around him. But still, she was an Amazon and a warrior- she didn't show fear. Cell's wings sprung out, and his tail retracted into his back- the pointed stinger just between his shoulder blades, and lunged out at amazing speed.

Diana gasped at the surge of speed and then howled as a green elbow cracked against her cheek. She oofed as she flew back a few metres, "This changes things," she said. Her stance changed to defensive as she parried and dealt back a few blows of her own as the mutant before her launched a flurry of punches and knees at her. 'I've been trained by Gods, heroes, masters and even other League members how to be the perfect fighter- and yet this thing's skill is still impressive.' Indeed, she did not know how this Cell became such an adept combatant, but already knew he was a master. "HYAH!" Diana threw a kick to the side of Cell's ribcage, only for it to be caught under the mutant's arm, "WHAT?!"

"Let's test your aerodynamics!" Cell said with a smile, and proceeded to spin Diana around and around, the force of the swirling air and the strength of the beast she fought were too intense for her to resist. Approaching a spinning speed only seen with Superman and the Flash, Cell released his grip, launching Diana at insane speeds through several high-rise buildings in the city. As bad as it seemed for Diana, she could slow herself down and the walls she got thrown through merely scratched her. The trouble came from Cell appearing behind her matching her speed. "Now let's test your durability!" Cell said before placing a hand on the princess's head, flaring his aura and pushing his flight down at jetfighter speeds crashing into the ground- the Amazons head being his cushion. To the outside view it would have seemed like a comet crashing down. The golden aura still flared at the epicentre of the crash, the impact of the two superhuman warriors completely blew away the surrounding city block. Cell stood up high and mighty and leapt back onto a large piece of rubble. "The tests are complete... You're no different to your sisters from the alternate universes. Skill is key in a fight between equals- we're both evenly matched in fighting tactics...but my power, speed, and mind won this day."

Diana stood up from the rubble slowly. She looked around gauging the situation. "You've made a fine mess, Cell. A fine mess." The massive buildings for politics and business as is seen in Earth cities were blown away from the impact of her body being thrown into the concrete- the military on the ground were swept away on the cloud of dust and stone. Any survivors including Shayera in the medical facility across the street watched with fearful eyes. The leader of the blue terrors could dispatch Wonder Woman, and easily. The blue children stopped their rampage as well, and then gathered around the broken street and towers to witness their father's handiwork.

"It makes sense that an alternate Wonder Woman and I are similar," Diana stated, "But don't think that after one good hit, that you can just count me out of the fight! I am a warrior of Themyscira, blessed by Zeus and Hera themselves! And for my Earth, I'll never stop fighting!" Despite her battledress being torn in places, her armoured skirt and tiara were bent and falling apart- indeed only her traditional suit was intact as per the magics that built it, despite her bloodied lip and concussion, and despite the audience in peril around her- she rose to her full height and gave a menacing glare at Cell and his children. "I would rather die fighting, than let these innocents suffer under your cold, terrible rule. Monster!" Diana gathered her remaining godlike strength and ran forwards. No flying or grace needed. She just ran, screaming a cry like the Harpies of ancient Greece with a fiery look of hatred in her eyes bent on killing the monster that murdered her friend. To Diana's disappointment, Cell stood there with a confident grin on his face.

"Diana, NO!" Shayera shouted from her stretcher in the medical bay. "Just like the others", Cell said with his soft voice. "NO YOU IDIOT!" shouted a Thanagarian General watching through his bunker's camera feed. "HIHIHIHIHIEWEEHII!" Several of the blue Cell Juniors roared laughing at the display. "HUH?!" came Diana, princess of the mighty Amazons, as she came to a halt halfway through her stride.

"Now now... I can't lose my composure over the death of my children, why should you get all flustered either?" Diana stopped in her tracks, but not by her choice. Cell had rushed forward, faster even than the Wonder Woman could see and tightly gripped the princess by her wrists. His white hands with their black fingernails couldn't be moved by the Amazon as much she struggled, all the while her oppressor kept a grim smirk on his oh-so-almost handsome face. "Now... to send the message to your friends that they'll never forget."

At the end of that statement, everything went silent. The Cell Juniors all looked terrified, their laughter just an echo in the dead streets around. Any undead, human or otherwise that wasn't related to this battle breathed a sigh of relief- their suffering was soon over. The Thanagarian military, even in orbit, stopped firing their cannons to assess this new predicament, Shayera was concerned by this. Diana herself felt an unusual pang of fear of her spine, 'What is this monster planning?'

Shayera, though badly wounded, touched the side of her head with her finger- turning on the League communicator in her ear. "Diana?! What's happening, where's John?!" she ordered down through the channel. The Wonder Woman stared deep into her opponents eyes then, how cold and calculating they seemed- completely devoid of any humour or love in them, except for murder it seemed. Cell's grin grew to the width of his face almost, 'what terrible plan did he have?' "I could hear your friend Hol say something in your ear, tell her it's OK. Look her in the eye and tell her." Cell sadistically commanded as his aura of golden fire began to rise in size and intensity- the wind began to stir, and smaller pieces of rubble slowly rose from the ground. Diana turned against her will and looked her friend in the eyes. Diana and Shayera had a chequered past to be sure, but they never hated each other- Shayera who loved John once, did not deserve the look of shame and loss in Diana's eyes. Not for her last sight.

Diana gasped at the sight of a shell of light around, not coloured like the construct of a Lantern Corps member, but still visible as a form of energy."What is this sorcery?!" Diana asked.

"No sorcery, 'Wonder Woman'," Cell said, now with no emotion or smile at all, "Just a message." The golden aura of Cell then changed to a terrible heat, like the surface of a star itself. But then it grew and grew at an alarming rate slowly 'eating' up the surroundings- rock was melted, glass was melted... bone was turned to ash. The medics and soldiers of the Thanagarian peoples ran desperately as fast they could, only to be swept away into ashes by the tide of fire. Diana let loose a tear and screamed something like 'stop' within her protective bubble, but there was nothing she could do. She watched as Shayera Hol, the Hawkgirl and her friend was burned to cinders by the golden wave of energy- slowly and painfully. Even the buildings left standing fell into ash. The Cell Juniors themselves began flying as fast they could from their father's attack also, but to no avail. The big ball of pure energy flashed wildly and changed to a purple colour. Diana saw a large green mutant laugh, and then scream a mighty battle cry as his stores of power let loose an incredible maelstrom of purple burning force, like a bubble outward, out across the surface of Thanagar. The blue Cell Juniors didn't make it far before they themselves were swept under and killed instantly. The wave expanded and expanded until it enveloped an entire hemisphere of the planet- wiping out all life on Thanagar for that side of the planet- as well as the entire military.

Cell took a deep breath and waited a moment, to let his captive compose herself. "Now you understand, Diana and now you take your place. You are not the battle I seek; I have conquered you already multiple times already." He let go of her wrists then and dispelled barrier around her. "I will burn this world to ash as I have countless others in my search for the one who can stop It. We have a common goal, and this is the only way to do it." Cell relaxed, and stared at the sunset through the haze of smoke and dust- his fiery aura dissipating.

"By killing billions of innocent, helpless people?!" Diana sent back, still unmoving from the shock of that attack, 'why is he keeping me alive?!' she thought with a hint of fear.

"My special ability is not regeneration... it has been so long since an attack has truly hurt me anyway- that's why I haven't healed these- a testament to the mighty beings I've fought in pursuit of strength." Cell turned to face Diana, pointing to the various scars and burns he'd had adorned on his body. "This scar, a slice from the elbow blades of the monster Doomsday- this scorched skin, the lightning bolt that fuels Captain Marvel struck me while he held me in his grip briefly- this crack in my left wing, a kick from the mightiest Saiyan I've ever faced- a monster named Broly, but even I have long surpassed him. I was built that way. My power, my sweet princess, is to become stronger after every battle where death is possible. I even evolved to let my tail return for absorbing another life for strength, but that method became too slow." He watched Diana closely, she hadn't a clue what he was on about- 'likely still reeling from the shock of having Thanagar burned so' Cell pondered.

"The point is Diana, IT... nevermind, Janembuu is my only goal to surpass, and yet I can't. For every clash we've had, I have lost badly... can you imagine how maddening it is... to strive for a true warrior's death and never receive it?" Cell said. Diana watched him silently; there was sadness behind those eyes. "The others want power, glory, and vengeance on those that killed them in previous conquests. I just want it to end... the one being superior to me in every way, won't end it. He is a sick, twisted demon, Diana. You must understand that I need more power to destroy him, or be doomed to live on knowing I will never see my... Valhalla if you want."

Diana stood tall then with a scowl that would chill any other man. "I pity you. You seek the thrill of a difficult murder, you claim to want peace but you can only deal death! Why haven't you sought help from us or the League at all throughout your many conquests?! Why here? WHY NOW?!" she roared. 'Janembuu?'

Cell took a step toward her, his frame towering over her own but still he crouched slightly to look her in the eyes. He then answered, "Because it's only now, that a certain someone has found his warrior spirit." At last, with a speed faster than even a ready Diana could stop, a single karate chop to the back of her neck knocked her unconscious. "Hmm, Thanagar's generals and their video feeds are all destroyed; I'll have to find some other planet to contact the Earth." Reforming the barrier around the unconscious Amazon princess, he leapt into the sky- breaking the sound barrier instantaneously- as he rocketed up into space in search of the closest intelligent planet that would get his message to the Earth across.

* * *

THE LIFE OF LACKEYS

"Soooo... what's the second stage of this suicide mission?" Recoome asked his teammates from his hammock in the Apokolips infantry barracks. The room itself was massive, and overcrowded with the thousands of slaves and beasts found in the military of Darkseid. Despite it being so densely packed, the impression left by the Ginyu Force and Salza just a few hours ago left the entire planet wary of them. Well, except their masters of course. The destruction of New Genesis was considered almost impossible to do; its military and warriors were certainly comparable to the Dread God's own.

"We don't get told that stuff until we have to go on the missions," Jeice answered his teammate. "We're still second rate... villains after all these decades of crap we've been put through."

Burter slapped his comrade on the back, "Calm your ass down, redhead. You think the boss would let us go somewhere without the best getaway plan?" It's true that ever since they were capable of dying, they all thought they would be even more invaluable in the eyes of their employers. Their leaders were unconvinced.

"None of us have the strength to do anything about anyway, so calm down. We need to be smart if we have to survive now." Salza assured the rest of the Ginyus, before turning to the eponymous leader of the Force. "What makes this universe different? If that ugly little wizard hadn't been in Cold's pocket from day one, we'd never have known that we'd need such a plan."

Captain Ginyu had always been an honourable fighter, except when it wasn't in his masters favour. He had been in deep thought ever since he was told of this universe's magical lock, the blue haired woman from Namek continued to surprise him. "I don't know, Salza. Honestly." He motioned to his rival to lean in close where his team couldn't hear him. "I have no idea how this is going to go down in the end, but I'm sure our leaders and that Darkseid are gonna swing this the way they always would- with no regard for collateral damage... that would be us," he continued, "I know we haven't seen completely eye to eye since... ever. But me and you are the strongest weaklings from our universe, we have to play this smart."

Salza stared for a moment before sighing. "You're right, I've lost my team for good. You should hold on to these idiots, really!" He added.

"HAHAHA Forget them, I'm in this to win it!" Ginyu said, then motioned an 'X' with his arms to silence Salza, he was getting a call from his master, Frieza on his scouter. "Yes, Lord Frieza?"

"Ginyu, you and Salza report to the throne room of Darkseid at once!" came the shriek of his master down the receiver. The two got up to move, leading to a goodbye salute from the other three. The two passed through the crowd of Darkseid's minions with a wide berth given to them, as if they were monsters to be feared. The feeling was familiar and reassuring to them, like the good old days, when the Cold Empire was the dominant force- without demons, androids and overgrown monkeys to bother them. They exited the barracks, breathed in the hot, dusty air of this hell planet, and leapt off to the castle of dread- their purple auras flickering behind them. After 10 minutes of flying, they arrived at the entrance, no door or guards, a clear challenge to any would-be assassin. Salza unwittingly gulped in worry as they landed, if Ginyu noticed he didn't say, he likely felt the same at the sight. The throne room of Apokolips was a grim, dark and long room, with no real furnishings as if they were set ablaze along with the landscape. "At last, you cretins are here," the diminutive Frieza said.

Sat the base of the steps of the throne sat the two devil brothers, Cooler and Frieza- from the looks of their outer appearance they had just been reprimanded by their father, a terrifying experience for the two in their earlier careers, but decades of conquests had lessened both their care for such things. Above them, at the top of the steps where two thrones- a small 'guest' throne, rarely ever used, sat the King Cold in full royal attire, a flowing red cape and armour- he was currently being attended by a clearly unsettled Granny Goodness holding a bottle of the finest red wine for him. Next though was the main throne, if it could even be called that. It appeared to be a massive meter thick, 20 feet high gravestone with no name- that just so happened to seat the most feared being in this universe, Darkseid himself. The dread lord himself had his typical dark armour on, his eyes fiery red and unfeeling.

Darkseid stood at the arrival of the two captains. "Welcome. How have you enjoyed my dwellings so far? Are they to your liking?" Darkseid asked to the captains that shyly nodded their affirmative. "Good. I so rarely ever let my guests live long enough to see the majesty I have built here. Cold tells that the two of you masterminded the capture of two of my rivals and the destruction of New Genesis's peoples?" he demanded the latter parts answer somehow.

"Y-Yes, it was us." Salza piped up, clearly confused. It was Cooler who orchestrated the plan, however he was given orders to say yes to whatever the dread God asked- as far as the three Frost Demons have come in terms of their power, only Cold could hold a candle to Darkseid's power- and he was won't to lose an advantage like that.

"I see." Darkseid replied, standing straight up to his full 8 foot in height, similar to Cold he was a menacing presence. "Now, Salza I believe you have a special ability to show me?"

Ginyu and Salza exchanged looks of worry. "Ah, my apologies my lord I have no special powers, just the same as you can see from the others in our group." Salza answered truthfully.

"Very well." Darkseid replied, "and you, Captain Ginyu?"

"Well, unlike this heavily accented pansy, you're looking at a soldier with the ability to switch bodies with his opponent. I've done it countless times, stealing the body of servicemen to infiltrate an enemy base or possessing an enemy I couldn't defeat- but it's clear his beautiful purple body I have right now is all I nee- ACK!" Captain Ginyu could blink in shock as he was atomised by the full force of the Omega Beams from the Dread God's eyes. Salza was bowled over from the explosion, he couldn't believe his rival, nevermind that, his ironically most trustworthy ally had just been incinerated for no reason.

"Whuh- WHY?!" Salza screamed.

"Know your place, Salza!" his lord Cooler struck him down. "With our mortality returned to us, Ginyu would have double-crossed us certainly in the end!"

Cold nodded his servant, the Granny away, and spoke with his deep voice, "His ability to change bodies was too dangerous to allow, the plans we have set in motion are too risky to allow such outliers in our data."

It was the smaller, white and purple demon Frieza's turn to speak, "Surely you understand the benefit of this, Captain Salza? You are now the highest ranking officer in your army."

"And indeed," Darkseid began, "the general of Apokolips also- and the captain and trainer of the Female Furies that out Granny Goodness has selflessly allowed you."

Salza has never been in a more awkward position, he was always just a grunt soldier- told what to kill and where to go, now he had responsibilities above his previous stations and his ally was just killed! There he was, being granted authority and control over an army of millions, from the four most feared being he's ever known. All Salza could do was nod and say "Thank you, my lords." After being given his leave he thought back as he flew back to the barracks to inform the Gin- Salza Force of the news of how their strong leader was instantly killed by a nonchalant blast from a deistic sociopath. "Well... shit."

* * *

THE TIME TO ACT IS NOW

"What's her condition?! Is she OK?!" Superman shouted at the staff, doctors and magicians of the Watchtower. The Watchtower was scrambling mad all over the place, the video feeds of various battles and alien generals had disappeared over the last 15 minutes and beyond, it had only been 7 hours since the rifts opened forth and pure chaos was ripping the universe apart. Superman was almost as highly strung as the engineers and technicians' trying to find out what was going on. Kara herself was stabilising but she would be out of commission for a while as far as the fighting was concerned.

Power Girl, Batman, John Constantine and even the US President himself was attempting to make contact with the Man of Steel and find out what had happened in Metropolis a few short hours ago, yet Clark Kent had hung up each time, or refused to answer. His priority was the lives of his loved ones and family.

Just then however, the Watchtower's electronics flickered and surged, the lights turned off and on the screens of the Watchtower Hall, a room filled with over hundred of the world's greatest heroes and service people switched on to a unique message. Clark himself had to be nudged by the hero Wildcat to focus on the screen. What he saw shook him to his core.

On screen, broadcast to every station in the universe including Earth was the Amazon princess, Diana held in a bubble-like barrier in unconscious stasis- badly beaten too. The landscape around, was charred, smoking and littered with burning corpses. And the creature in the camera was most certainly, Cell from Bulma's notes.

Bulma watched from her screen on the tent outside Metropolis with Batman (Lex and Waller had left n their own private helicopters on 'business'). "Oh no, what is he up to this time?" she said aloud.

Batman grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around to face his white, cold eyes. "NO MORE SECRETS BULMA! What else are you hiding, what is going on outside Earth?!" the Batman roared in his trademark growl. Bulma could only coyly turn her head back to the screen and watch.

"I think, he's about to tell us." She said.

"Hello again, people of the universe, the last bastion of hope for all existence. My name is Cell, the perfect warrior. I have brought the symbol of hope, truth and skill that is the Wonder Woman of Themyscira to her knees. This is a message I send to the Superman of Earth." Cell said, he stood in full view of the camera, whilst holding the planet's assigned Lantern Corps members rings in his hands, in view of the camera. "You have twenty four hours before the monster that began all this mess will arrive on Earth looking for you, it will go on a rampage unlike anything your books of prophecy or fiction will ever have foretold and only I know the secret to stopping it. So, come to me Superman... alone and soon. Be ready for battle, the Wonder Woman's life hangs in the balance." As Cell said all of that, he was slowly, individually crushing each Lantern ring- just to show how effortless it's godlike strength was. Then, at that the terrible transmission ended, the lights turned back on, but the room was silent. The screen still displayed the coordinates and image of the planet in question. A small planet, with a rift above it and Lanterns stationed there alone. There were no indigenous peoples, Superman breathed a sigh of relief, no chance of him... losing control causing anyone to get hurt. The problem lay with who else would be there to witness.

The planet was called Colu. The home of the Brainiac- mortal enemy to all sentient species, and especially the Kryptonians. Clark was left stunned and conflicted what to do next, he needed the advice of a friend. With that, he pushed a button on a console, signalling all main original League members to rise to the Watchtower... for court was now in session.


End file.
